Fondation Evans
by Alfgard
Summary: Comment Harry a une idée un peu folle et comment Hermione fera des pieds et des mains pour qu'elle s'accomplisse.
1. Après la Guerre

Contrairement à mon habitude, je laisse un petit message : "je devais vous éditer cette Fan-Fiction une fois celle-ci complètement finie d'écrire mais je n'ai pas pu résister et je vous la fais partager maintenant." Par contre, je n'éditerai qu'un chapitre une fois par semaine voir toutes les deux semaines.

* * *

**Chapitre 01 : L'après guerre**

_Malgré les réticences de certains, l'Humain ne pouvait renier ses liens avec la nature et les animaux. Comme les animaux, à chaque "crise", il y avait ceux qui courbaient l'échine face au danger et ceux qui l'affrontaient. Comme les animaux, quand la crise est passée, ils se remettent sur le chemin de la vie. Que ces crises soient des catastrophes naturelles ou des guerres importait peu. S'il y avait des survivants, ils "continueraient". Oui, décidément, il en advenait des humains comme des bêtes._

_Ainsi la guerre contre Lord Voldemort, ce "mini-Hitler", avait été particulièrement meurtrière et dévastatrice surtout sur le plan humain et social. Nombre de familles comptait au moins un mort et parfois un prisonnier à Azkhaban._

_Cette dernière n'était plus gardée par les détraqueurs. De valeureux jeunes combattants de Poudlard en avaient été nommés les gardiens avec des salaires mirobolants. Les plus grands jeteurs de sorts en avaient blindés les murs. En huit ans, pas un seul mangemort ne s'en était échappé._

_Oh bien sûr, Lucius Malefoy avait été libéré après deux ans pour bonne conduite. Sa femme Narcissa n'était restée que six mois. Quant à son fils Drago, il n'avait eut qu'un sursit de trois mois. Voilà pour une des familles des plus en vue. Les familles Tonks et Lupin avaient été quasiment décimées. Seule Andromeda Tonks, née Black, et son petit fils Ted, surnommée Teddy, avaient survécu. Heureusement, pour le jeune garçon, il trouvait la figure paternelle auprès de son parrain, Harry Potter, célibataire endurci._

_Ce dernier avait dû mourir et ressusciter pour "éradiquer" l'infâme Voldemort. Harry était content de constater que l'obsession d'Albus Dumbledore envers "L'Amour" avait finalement payé. L'amour devait mener le Monde que ce soit celui des sorciers ou celui des moldus._

_Harry avait voulu faire sa vie avec Ginny. Ils étaient sortis trois ans ensemble à l'issue de la guerre. Peu à peu pourtant l'ennui les avait atteint. Il avait surtout "terrassé" la jeune fille. Elle trouvait son petit ami finalement plutôt terne et ennuyeux même s'il avait suivi la formation d'auror et en avait rejoint le bureau. Elle aimait trop l'excitation et c'est pourquoi qu'elle était entrée dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead. A cause de la pauvreté de leur vie sexuelle, elle avait fini par avoir une aventure avec un joueur des Crécelles de Kenmare qui mena à l'amour. Quant à Harry, lui, il avait eut une aventure avec le propre frère de l'amant de Ginny. Il s'était rendu compte alors qu'il était gay. Puis, elle était partie avec armes et bagages._

_De longues semaines, il eut peur de "perdre" sa famille. Il avait été si bien intégré par les Weasley qu'il avait été inquiet qu'ils s'éloignent de lui. Molly lui avait dit qu'ils avaient perdu assez d'amis et de membres de leur famille. Le plus déçu de cette séparation fut sans conteste Ron. Il voyait déjà Harry comme son beau-frère. Il commença alors à assumer son homosexualité. La Gazette du Sorcier en fit des gorges chaudes. Une fois que tout se tassa, Harry commença à recevoir des avances de la part de gays sorciers particulièrement séduisants. Il eut quelques aventures et fréquenta aussi assidûment la célèbre Canal Street à Manchester. Il y rencontra nombre de ses amants moldus._

_Les années passèrent et il atteignit l'âge de vingt-cinq ans. Chez Harry, ce changement dans sa vie privée lui avait donné envie de changer radicalement son orientation professionnelle. L'avenir, son avenir l'inquiétait et il voulait résoudre ce qui l'inquiétait depuis ces trois dernières années._

_Un soir, au cours d'un repas chez Hermione et Ron, il se confia à eux. Le roux était bouche bée et secouait la tête._

- C'est une drôle d'idée, Harry ! _S'exclama Hermione_

- Tu trouves ?

- Disons que venant de quelqu'un d'autre cela ne m'aurait pas étonné mais toi !

- Où est le problème ?

- Et bien tout d'abord, il te faudra faire des dizaines de recherches !

- Aaaah !

- Oui… déjà là !

- Tu m'aiderais ?

- Oh Harry !

- S'il te plait, Hermione, c'est très important pour moi, ce projet, j'y mets TOUT mon avenir !

- D'accord ! Après les recherches, il faudra un Maître de Potion et un Grand Jeteur de sort. Sans compter qu'il faudra creuser aussi du côté de la Métamorphose !

- Où trouver un bon Maître de Potion ? Vraiment dommage que Rogue soit mort, c'était le meilleur !

- A qui le dis-tu ! Je ne vois qu'une solution, c'est de passer une annonce dans les journaux.

- Si, moi, je passe une annonce, je vais recevoir des centaines de candidatures ! _Se désola Harry_.

- C'est vrai ! Dis-moi, tu comptais créer une société ?

- Oui, grâce à mes héritages !

- Bien ! Quel nom comptes-tu lui donner ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'avais pensé à "La Maraude" !

- Très bonne idée pour une auberge ou une boutique de Farces et Attrapes mais pour ton projet il faut quelque chose de plus sérieux !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais trouver !

- Il va falloir que je te paie un salaire, Hermione !

- Harry ! _S'écria t'elle très offusquée_.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis ton amie ! Ton projet est en grande partie philanthropique. Je me déjugerai si le je faisais moyennant finances.

- OK ! Je ne te paierais pas !

- Tu ne vas pas faire cela ? _Se "réveilla" Ron_.

- Oh SI ! _Intervint Hermione_. C'est son seul espoir !

- Si on pouvait s'y mettre dès demain ! _Suggéra Harry_.

- Non, on va s'y mettre MAINTENANT !

_D'un "accio" informulé, elle fit venir plume et parchemin. Elle commença à faire la liste de ce qu'il faudrait effectuer. Les deux têtes aux cheveux foncés étaient penchées sur la feuille._

_Ron secoua la tête et de dirigea vers son mini-bar. Il se servit une généreuse dose de whiskey pur feu qu'il s'enfila cul sec. Non, Harry était fou et Hermione encore plus de le suivre. Cela finirait mal cette affaire, très mal !_


	2. Organisation et Embauche

**Chapitre 02 : Organisation et Embauche**

_Plutôt qu'une société, Harry et Hermione avaient préféré créer une fondation, ce qui devrait leur permettre, à long terme, de collecter des fonds auprès de mécènes. Harry avait tenu à ce que son amie soit partie prenante dans l'entreprise. Aussitôt après, ils déposèrent les annonces d'offres d'emploi, et l'une d'entre elles fut même diffusée sur la radio sorcière._

_Pour les locaux, ils avaient opté pour la location d'un bureau en face de la boutique d'Ollivander. Après la déclaration au Ministère et le montage des labos et des bureaux, le temps était venu de choisir le personnel. Ils avaient déjà sélectionné une secrétaire, Milly Harold, et un comptable gobelin, Miserly._

_Les annonces avaient occasionné une profusion de candidatures provenant aussi du reste du Monde Sorcier. Harry s'était étonné que les sorciers étrangers le connaissent et veuillent travailler pour lui. Hermione lui avait alors avoué qu'elle avait diffusé l'information dans les journaux du monde entier. Elle voulait élargir au maximum le champ de leurs investigations. Elle avait déjà fait le tri dans les candidatures, pourtant il leur fallut une journée entière pour sélectionner le Maître Jeteur de Sorts, une autre pour le Maître en Métamorphose, et en tout, deux jours pour le Maître des Potions. Ils eurent besoin d'un large éventail de choix pour ce dernier._

_Quand Hermione avait abordé le sujet des "cobayes", Harry avait dit qu'il serait le seul et que les chercheurs devraient l'ignorer. Elle n'avait pas pu le faire changer d'avis. Les dates de sélection avaient été arrêtées du lundi 10 octobre au jeudi 13 octobre 2005, le vendredi étant réservé à l'installation et à la première réunion du personnel._

_Ce fut dans des bureaux déjà agencés et décorés que furent accueillis les candidats. A huit heures, les portes furent ouvertes et Milly, la secrétaire, accueillit et fit entrer le premier Jeteur de Sorts, un certain Mathias Novotny. Il ne resta que trois minutes et fut éjecté manu militari par Harry, ce dernier ayant dû supporter des avances sexuelles du malotru._

_C'est là que Hermione demanda à Milly d'appeler un service de sécurité pour qu'ils envoient au moins deux gardes. Puis elle harangua les candidats en disant que ceux qui étaient là non pas pour le travail mais dans l'espoir de "se faire" le survivant, feraient bien de partir._

_Le reste de la journée se déroula sans plus d'incidents. De nombreux participants étaient africains ou venaient des Indes. Harry et Hermione hésitèrent longtemps. Les meilleurs Jeteurs de Sorts n'étaient pas anglais, mais seraient-ils adaptés au projet ? Finalement, ils sélectionnèrent un habitant de Bombay du nom de Rujul Charkhârî. Quand la journée fut finie, ils étaient "lessivés". Harry regardait Hermione continuer à trier les dossiers pour le lendemain._

- Tu m'épates, Hermione ! Je ne sais pas où tu trouves toute cette énergie ?

- Tu sais avoir des enfants cela aide à savoir s'organiser, mais surtout à savoir aller puiser au plus loin de l'énergie et repousser le stress.

- Ouais, ben pas moi ! Je suis "mort" !

- Mon pauvre Harry, cela ne fait que commencer ! On en a encore pour trois jours !

- Oui, c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète !

- Bon je vais te laisser, je dois envoyer un hibou à notre Jeteur de Sort !

- Ok, je rentre chez moi ! Bonne nuit !

_Le lendemain matin, ce fut le tour du Maître en Métamorphose. Etrangement, il y avait plus de femmes que d'hommes. Il y avait aussi un peu moins de candidats. De nombreux objets furent transformés, et les personnes modifiaient aussi une partie ou la totalité de leur corps._

_Le choix fut très facile. Ils sélectionnèrent une ancienne élève du professeur McGonagall de la promotion 1987, car elle s'était transformée en homme pendant quelques secondes. Elle s'appelait Athena O'Sullivan._

* * *

_Le lendemain, ils s'attelèrent au plus gros des postulants qui visaient le poste de Maître de Potions. A l'issue de ce premier jour, le laboratoire avait été fortement sinistré par un grand nombre de complets incompétents. Le deuxième jour, hélas, ressembla beaucoup au premier. Il était pratiquement 17 heures quand les deux ex-Gryffondors décidèrent de refaire le tour de tous les dossiers, en vain. Milly vint les voir pour leur dire qu'un candidat de dernière minute venait d'arriver._

_Hermione jeta, vite fait, un coup d'œil sur les compétences sans regarder le nom, mais s'arrêta avec jubilation quand elle vit qu'il avait été formé en heures hors études par les professeurs Rogue et Slughorn._

- Milly, faîtes-le entrer !

_Un pas lent et assuré se fit entendre dans le laboratoire que Hermione avait réparé en totalité. Quand le duo d'amis leva les yeux sur le candidat, leur mâchoire inférieure eut l'air de se décrocher et leurs yeux de s'exorbiter._

_L'homme grand, très grand, qui leur faisait face avait une longue chevelure "très" blonde, et des yeux gris reconnaissables entre tous._

- MALEFOY ! _Hurla Harry._

- Malefoy ! _Murmura Hermione_.

- Oui ! C'est moi, Drago Malefoy ! A vos têtes, je devine que vous n'aviez pas bien lu mon curriculum !

- Euh, Malefoy, pourquoi tu te présentes à nous ?

- J'ai besoin d'un travail !

- Toi ? _Interrogea Harry_.

- Oui, moi ! Mon père m'a déshérité !

- Non ! _S'étonna Hermione_.

- Une "petite" divergence sur mon mode de vie. Cela lui passera, mais comme cela risque d'être long, il me faut subsister et votre annonce est tombée au bon moment.

- Ok ! _Fit Hermione_. J'ai vu tes compétences, elles me bluffent. Pour devenir un Maître, tu as fait tes "classes" avec le célébrissime Nicolas Flamel. Il n'était pas mort ?

- Non… Enfin, aujourd'hui, oui, mais il a survécu assez longtemps pour me former et présenter mon mémoire. Sinon, il me fallait le meilleur.

- Bien ! Qu'as-tu compris du but de notre Fondation ?

- Favoriser la fertilité des couples ?

- Ce n'est pas… aussi… succinct ! _Reprit la jeune femme_. Notre but est en fait de permettre aux couples homosexuels, hommes ou femmes, d'avoir des enfants ensembles !

- QUOI ! _S'exclama Drago profondément choqué_.

- Quel est ton problème Malefoy, tu es homophobe ? _Intervint Harry qui n'avait pas pipé mot jusque-là._

- Moi ? Homophobe ? Ah c'est trop fort !

_Sur ces mots, il se mit à hurler de rire provoquant chez ses interlocuteurs un échange de regards surpris et vexés._

- Nooon, non… Vraiment, je ne suis pas homophobe mais votre projet est… faramineux… d'où mon étonnement !

- Tu n'es plus intéressé ? _Demanda Hermione_.

- Au contraire! Votre projet est un formidable défi, une véritable gageure !

- Vous serez trois, et de temps à autres, je serai votre chef de projet, votre directeur de recherches.

- Cela te gêne d'être sous les ordres d'une "sang de bourbe" ? _Grinça Harry_.

- Pas du tout ! Je ne suis plus le même petit con arrogant que tu connaissais mais… Granger… tu as dit "nous". Serait-ce que je suis pris ?

- Tu es notre meilleur candidat. Nous allons en rediscuter avec Harry et avant la fin de la journée, tu recevras un hibou !

- Bien, à bientôt peut-être.

- Oui, si tu es sélectionné, la première réunion de travail commencera demain !

- Si tôt ?

- Oui, le temps de vous présenter les uns aux autres et de préparer les grandes lignes pour démarrer lundi prochain.

_Il salua alors Hermione et Harry puis quitta la pièce._

- Il est très bien. Je propose que nous le prenions.

- Hermione, tu te rends compte que c'est Drago Malefoy ?

- Oui ! Mais je me suis surtout rendue compte qu'il est celui qui réunissait les deux conditions essentielles selon toi : égaler au moins les compétences de Rogue et ne PAS être homophobe.

- Oui, c'est bon… Tu as raison… On le prend.

- Bien, je lui envoie un hibou !

- Ouais, ouais !

- Dis, Harry ! Cela ne t'a pas interpellé sa phrase juste avant qu'il n'éclate de rire ?

- Hein ? Non ! Pourquoi ?

- Rien, rien… Une idée comme cela !

- Bon, j'y vais. A demain, 9 heures, même endroit !

- Oui demain.

_Il quitta la pièce sans oublier de faire un bisou sur la joue de son amie. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Hermione avait un petit sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. "Moi ? Homophobe ? Ah c'est trop fort !", cette phrase lui avait parue assez révélatrice. Fine mouche comme elle était, elle avait deviné que l'ancien serpentard partageait les mêmes "goûts" amoureux que son ami. Cette "association" promettait d'être savoureuse, très savoureuse._

* * *

(N.A. : je ne sais pas si Nicolas Flamel est ou non encore en vie mais j'ai décidé que la pierre philosophale lui avait donné plusieurs années en trop vivre !)


	3. Premières Ebauches !

**Chapitre 03 : Premières ébauches !**

_Le lendemain matin, à neuf heures précises, tous les employés étaient présents. La salle de réunion était aménagée avec une grande table ronde. Tout le personnel était présent. Il y avait le Maître-Jeteur de Sort, Rujul Charkhârî, un petit homme à la peau foncée typique des indiens, avec des yeux noirs, très mobiles, et des cheveux noirs coupés courts; il était habillé de la tenue sobre en lin des hindous. Le Maître de Métamorphose, Athena O'Sullivan, quant à elle, était très grande, avec de longs cheveux d'un blond vénitien et des yeux bleus très clairs qui avaient l'air de lire dans les âmes. La secrétaire, Milly Harold était petite, brune aux cheveux très courts, et très bavarde, le contraire d'Athena. Le comptable, Miserly, avait la tête typique des gobelins avec des traits étrangement humains; il avait avoué à Hermione qu'une de ses ancêtres était une humaine de petite taille. Enfin, le Maître de Potion, Drago Malefoy dardait ses yeux gris et rieurs sur son Président, Harry Potter, sa chevelure toujours aussi pâle, peut-être plus flamboyante sous le soleil traversant les fenêtres._

_Ils étaient tous autour de la table et attendaient la cheffe de projet et des recherches, Hermione Weasley. Elle entra, suivie par un chariot ensorcelé qui portait de lourds et nombreux dossiers ainsi qu'une cafetière de café accompagnée de ses tasses. A l'aide de plusieurs sorts qui fusèrent, et ébahirent les autres intervenants, elle déposa un dossier et une tasse pour chacun des membres._

- Bonjour à tous !

- Bonjour ! _Dirent les autres en chœur_.

- Harry et moi sommes d'avis que pour souder notre équipe nous devons nous appeler par nos prénoms. C'est d'accord pour vous ?

_Ils approuvèrent tous de la tête._

- Bien ! Vous trouverez dans vos dossiers les contrats de travail que Milly a imprimé, hier soir. Je vous invite à les lire pendant le week-end et à nous les remettre dès lundi matin, lors de la prise du travail à huit heures. Milly sera aussi votre "barrière" pour bloquer d'éventuelles beuglantes. Elle est aussi à votre disposition pour tous problèmes administratifs avec le Ministère de la Magie ou si vous désirez trouver un logement.

_Elle fit une pause et hocha de la tête en direction de Harry qui prit la parole._

- De même, Miserly est là pour toutes vos commandes de matériels et de matériaux. Il utilisera ses relations avec son peuple, afin d'obtenir ce qui est difficile à trouver. Il aura aussi la mission d'aller chercher d'éventuels ingrédients interdits. Puis si leur utilisation s'avère nécessaire, Milly et Hermione feront les démarches auprès du Ministère, afin d'avoir une dérogation pour l'utiliser dans "notre" produit. Vous aurez à votre disposition des elfes de maison dûment rétribués. Je ne permettrai pas le moindre mépris ou écart de langage à leur égard. _Finit-il en insistant sur Drago_.

_Hermione reprit la parole._

- Les cobayes ont déjà été sélectionnés. Nous en avons un de chaque sexe. Ils resteront anonymes. Néanmoins, s'il advenait qu'il soit nécessaire de suivre les essais et leur grossesse, les cobayes seront masqués et ils utiliseront un écran à papote pour vous répondre. Leurs noms de code seront Isis et Osiris.

_Hermione prit une gorgée d'eau et continua son laïus._

- Vous trouverez aussi dans vos dossiers les clefs de vos bureaux qui devront rester clos en votre absence. Nous devons tenir le secret auprès de tous. Vous ne devez jamais informer vos familles et vos proches. Nous tiendrons les journalistes éloignés de vous. Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous signaler que votre contrat de travail inclut une close de confidentialité.

_Elle refit une pause._

- Bien… Avez-vous des questions ?

- Oui, moi ! _Intervint Drago_. Pourquoi avez-vous choisi ces trois disciplines plutôt que d'autres ?

- Car il nous a semblé qu'elles étaient les plus à même de permettre le croisement entre des gamètes issus de conjoints identiques et la nidation d'un œuf dans un corps masculin.

- Isis et Osiris sont-ils homosexuels et en mal d'enfant ? _Reprit Drago._

- Oui, Isis est en couple avec une femme que nous appellerons Hathor. Vous aurez donc les gènes de sa compagne et d'elle-même. Quant à Osiris, lui est célibataire, il nous faudra donc trouver un donneur de gènes qu'il soit homme ou femme.

- Dis-moi, Harry, qu'as-tu à gagner à tout cela ? _Susurra Drago_.

- Et bien… Cela reste mon affaire !

- Ne serais-tu pas gay aussi comme notre Osiris ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! La Gazette du Sorcier n'a pas arrêté d'en parler !

- Drago, laisse Harry tranquille. Nous avons autre chose à faire qu'à nous disputer comme dans notre adolescence, non ?

- Très bien mais j'ignorais ton homosexualité, Harry !

- Sinon, d'autres questions ?

- Oui !

- Drago, je t'écoute ! _Soupira Hermione_.

- Pour Osiris, où irez-vous chercher l'autre moitié des gènes ?

- Nous ne savons pas encore ! Peut-être en passant une annonce dans les milieux gays sorciers !

- Ok !

- Sinon… _Demanda Athena_. Avez-vous déjà commencé des recherches ?

- Et bien… _Reprit Hermione_. J'ai déjà commencé de nombreuses recherches et j'ai acheté quantité d'ouvrages, de manuels divers que j'ai trouvés chez nos fournisseurs habituels. Je suis aussi allée en commander dans l'allée des embrumes car certaines "potions" sont très proches de la Magie Noire. J'ai fait le tour du monde dans les plus grandes librairies sorcières pour trouver des raretés. Ils sont tous avertis que j'attends d'autres ouvrages du même type.

- Pour les ingrédients ? Où en êtes-vous ? _Redemanda Drago_.

- A partir de tout ce qui était indiqué dans les manuels, nous avons acheté en les ingrédients nécessaires. Neville Londubat sera notre fournisseur attitré de tout ce qui proviendra de sa serre et sera aussi notre intermédiaire avec les autres fournisseurs.

- Bien, je ne sais pas vous, _dit Drago en s'adressant aux autres Maîtres_, mais moi, je suis satisfait. Je suis pressé de visiter mon laboratoire.

- Bien sûr, je vais vous mener à vos bureaux et laboratoires mais en attendant, nous allons faire une petite pause café avant de commencer nos activités.

_Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la "cafétéria" aux dimensions intimes et particulièrement bien adaptées à leur nombre. Ils se servirent qui d'un café, qui d'un thé, qui d'un chocolat chaud. Des groupes se formèrent. Milly, Harry et Miserly parlèrent des contraintes administratives. Tandis que Hermione et les trois Maîtres discutèrent plus avant du projet._

_Cela faisait de longues minutes qu'ils parlaient tous, quand Drago s'écarta de son groupe pour aller parler à Harry qui se resservait un chocolat chaud. Il pencha la tête en observant l'homme brun._

- Alors, Harry ! Tu ne veux pas me dire depuis combien de temps tu es gay ?

- Drago….

- Et bien réponds. Ce n'est pas une question piège, tu sais !

- Cela fait quelques années !

- "Cela" t'es venu "comment" ?

- Au lit, Ginny s'ennuyait avec moi, et je m'ennuyais avec elle. Elle m'a trompé, je l'ai trompée avec le frère de son amant ! Et nous nous sommes quittés !

- Es-tu plus "épanoui" ?

- Tout à fait ! Quoiqu'en ce moment, il me manque un peu d'amour !

- Tu parles "d'amour" ou de "sexe" !

- D'amour ! Pour le sexe, j'ai mon comptant !

- Et bien, je suis content pour toi Harry !

- Ah oui ? Tu n'es vraiment pas homophobe, Drago ?

- Tss, tss, tss, tss, tss, Haaarrryy ! C'est difficile d'être homophobe quant on est homosexuel, non ?

- Tu… tu… tu… es homosexuel ?

- Oui ! Et c'est pour cela que mon père m'a déshérité ! Quand il a vu que je m'obstinais à refuser le mariage avec Pansy, il m'a demandé pourquoi et là… je lui aie assené la "terrible" vérité pour un Malefoy.

- Et te voilà ici !

- Oui, c'est formidable, non ?

- Comment cela ?

- Et bien, j'ai un travail qui me permet de vivre mais surtout qui me permettra à long terme de devenir père sans renier mon orientation sexuelle. C'est génial !

- Vraiment, Drago, il y avait vraiment longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu si optimiste et si gai. Je suis contente que le "masque" Malefoy ait disparu de ton visage.

- Merci, Harry, je prends cela comme un compliment….

_Il fut interrompu par Hermione qui tapait dans ses mains._

- Bien, bien, bien ! Nous allons continuer notre "réunion" en vous faisant visiter les lieux et vos bureaux. Nous y allons ?

_Ils la suivirent tous sans discuter. Pendant le trajet, Harry et Drago échangèrent de nombreux regards gênés. Ils étaient encore étonnés de ce qu'ils avaient découvert l'un sur l'autre._


	4. Espoir de Paternité

**Chapitre 04 : Espoir de Paternité**

_Cela faisait pratiquement trois mois que l'équipe de la Fondation Evans avait commencé ses travaux. Les fêtes de Noël approchaient et les quatre chercheurs avaient bien avancé leurs travaux avec une rapidité foudroyante. Il est vrai que les moyens mis à leur disposition leur avaient grandement facilité les choses. Il avait été décidé qu'ils feraient les recherches simultanément pour les deux sexes._

_Tous s'accordaient pour dire que la réussite finale n'était pas loin. En effet, il n'avait fallu qu'un mois et demi pour qu'Isis soit enceinte de sa compagne. Le champagne avait coulé à flot ce soir-là. Ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine car mettre un homme enceint n'était pas aussi facile._

_Pour Isis, il avait suffi de prélever à l'aide la Magie des ovules aux deux conjointes puis "d'injecter" dans l'ovule de la "porteuse", Isis, les gènes de l'ovule de la "donneuse". Ils n'avaient pas omis de "casser" le chromosome XX en XY afin de laisser à l'œuf le choix d'un sexe ou de l'autre._

_Tout cela s'était fait uniquement grâce à la magie. Les formules et potions étaient très compliquées et ils avaient usé de la très grande puissance magique de Harry pour renforcer la réussite. Il avait rit de cela en disant qu'en plus de l'argent c'était son autre contribution._

_Pour préparer Osiris, la voie était très différente. Ils avaient récupéré un bon stock d'ovules auprès d'Isis et sa compagne. Ils avaient vidé les ovules de leur patrimoine génétique._

_Par contre, ils avaient quelque peu tâtonné. Ils avaient hésité entre choisir le sang ou le sperme des pères. Drago avait proposé de tenter des expériences sur chaque fluide séparément et pourquoi pas ensemble. Il avait aussi trouvé des donneurs anonymes en provenance des écoles de médicomagie du monde sorcier. Ce fut Rujul qui trouva la formule pour transformer le chromosome XX en XY de la compagne d'Isis, et il trouva pareillement la formule inverse. Athena, de son côté, avait travaillé longtemps sur la "métamorphose" du corps masculin. Elle s'était métamorphosée en homme et cherchait la formule pour que son corps temporaire d'homme crée une cavité utérine et une sorte de vagin pour l'expulsion du bébé. Sa plus longue expérience l'avait maintenue dix jours en homme, et elle avait pu tester une formule qui stabilisait définitivement la cavité et la "sortie". Il fallait maintenant allier toutes ces données. Sans compter qu'Osiris était astreint depuis le début à une prise journalière d'une potion hormonale afin que la grossesse prenne et perdure. Ils étaient tous dans l'attente de cette première grossesse masculine._

_Rujul profita des vacances de Noël, que Harry et Hermione leur donnèrent, pour aller retrouver sa famille en Inde. Athena et Drago, eux, se reposèrent dans leurs appartements respectifs. La famille Weasley les avait invités tous les deux à passer le Réveillon de Noël avec eux._

_Drago avait appris que Harry le passait l� tous les ans malgré sa séparation d'avec Ginny. Il était donc ravi de voir, enfin, le fameux Terrier, et de pouvoir continuer son entreprise de séduction auprès du survivant. Depuis son entrée à la Fondation, il n'avait eu de cesse de flirter avec Harry, de le peloter, de lui promettre La nuit de sexe la plus torride. Or, Harry, comme tous gryffondors qui se respectent, avait une tendance certaine au romantisme; et un peu poufsouffle, à rechercher l'amour dans le sexe. Et Drago ne lui "proposait" que du sexe. Le soir du Réveillon arriva. Drago et Athena arrivèrent ensemble._

- Bonjour tout le monde ! _Cria à la cantonade le Maître de Métamorphose_.

- Bonjour Athena, Drago ! _Dit Ron._

- Aahah, on vient en amoureux ! _Railla Georges_.

- Ca ne va pas non ! _S'écria Drago_. Je suis homo moi !

- On sait, on sait ! _Dirent en rigolant Molly et Hermione qui venaient les accueillir en les prenant dans leurs bras._

_Tous les autres membres de la famille Weasley entrèrent à leur tour dans le séjour pour donner la bienvenue aux deux maîtres. Drago vit venir Harry. Il le trouva bien pâle et l'air un peu fatigué, cela l'inquiéta. Sans compter que ces derniers temps, il le trouvait de plus en plus androgyne. Il n'avait, certes, jamais été vraiment viril ni bien épais, mais là ses gestes et son corps avaient l'air très féminins._

- Bonjour Harry ! Tu vas bien ? _Demanda-t-il_.

- Oui ! Pourquoi ?

- Je te trouve une petite mine !

_Ces mots du serpentard tira des sourires entendus sur le visage des personnes présentes. Toutes soupçonnaient Drago de ne pas être intéressé que par une nuit de sexe avec le survivant. Il ne flirtait pas toujours avec lui. Parfois, il avait des attentions très étonnantes de sa part. Il lui était arrivé de lui offrir des chocogrenouilles juste pour lui faire plaisir. Drago avait tant changé et était devenu si agréable que leurs proches espéraient qu'ils se mettent ensemble._

_Alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de boire l'apéritif, Molly les appela. Le repas était prêt. La table était installée dans la cuisine et avait été relativement allongée pour accueillir tout le monde. Les rires fusaient de toutes parts. Drago s'était arrangé pour être assis en face de Harry. Ils en étaient à la moitié du repas quand la voix tonitruante de Georges s'éleva._

- Alors Harry, Hermione, où en est la Fondation Evans ?

- Comment cela ? _Demanda Harry_.

- Et bien… vous savez que le monde sorcier ignore le secret quand les langues de plomb ne sont pas dans le coup !

- Que sais-tu Georges ? _Interrogea Hermione mielleusement_.

- Que vos recherches consistent à permettre aux couples homosexuels d'avoir des enfants ensemble !

- Et ? _Reprit Hermione_.

- Et que vous avez déjà une réussite ! _Continua Georges_.

- Laquelle ? _Dit Harry inquiet_.

- Qu'un couple de lesbienne attendrait un heureux événement !

- Ah oui ? _Répondit Hermione_.

- Oui ! Il s'agit de Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode. Cette dernière a laissé filtrer l'info que le bébé que portait le bouledogue était le sien pour moitié. Qu'elles devaient tout à la Fondation Evans et qu'elles avaient d'ailleurs fait un don ?

- Non mais quelle imbécile cette Millicent ! _S'écria la jeune femme_.

- C'est donc vrai ? _Interrogea Molly_.

- Oui, madame Weasley ! _Sourit timidement Harry_.

- Mais c'est formidable ! _Reprit la mère de Ron_. Tant de couples vont pouvoir enfin former une famille. Car vous aiderez aussi les couples hétérosexuels stériles ?

- Bien sûr ! Si initialement c'est plutôt axé sur les homosexuels, cette voie permettra aux couples hétéros d'enfanter, car plus rien ne l'empêchera. _Répondit Hermione_.

- Alors toi aussi Harry, tu pourras avoir tes propres enfants !_ S'enthousiasma Ginny_.

- Je l'espère ! _Sourit Harry_.

_La conversation continua longtemps sur ce sujet puis finit par dévier sur les fêtes de Noël. Les tout-petits étaient déjà couchés depuis un long moment quand les adultes se retrouvèrent tous dans le petit salon. De nombreux coussins jetés au sol venaient pallier le manque de fauteuils. Sous les regards attendris des Weasley, Harry, légèrement grisé par le lait de poule "adulte", s'était installé entre les jambes de Drago qui avait le dos contre un des montants de la cheminée. L'héritier Malefoy caressait ses cheveux ce qui le faisait somnoler contre la poitrine du blond._

- Je lui trouve l'air très fatigué, vous ne trouvez pas ? _S'inquiéta Drago_.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est plutôt normal ! _Le rassura Hermione_.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui ! Tu sais, il vous donne sa puissance magique pour renforcer les sortilèges et puis en dehors de cela, il a un "travail" qui le fatigue beaucoup.

- Ah bon !

- Dis donc Drago ? _Interrogea Georges qui avait réuni en lui seul l'impertinence de son frère défunt et de lui-même_.

- Oui !

- Tu ne te serais pas attaché à notre Harry !

- Moi ?

- Oui ! Toi !

- Meuh non !

- Ben voyons, c'est pourtant sur toi qu'il dort, pas sur quelqu'un d'autre à ce que je sache.

_Sur ces mots, Drago se mit � rougir et regarda sa main qui caressait toujours l'épaisse tignasse de Harry._

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ? _Dit-il en arrêtant sa main_.

_L'ensemble des invités se mit alors � hurler de rire, ce qui eut pour résultat de réveiller un Harry aux yeux embrumés._

- Hein, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, Harry, rien ! Rendors-toi ! _Chuchota Drago à son oreille_.

_En jetant un regard noir envers les autres, Drago emporta Harry dans ses bras. Ce dernier se cala avec bonheur dans les bras protecteurs._

- Dans quelle chambre est-il installé ? _Demanda-t-il � Molly_.

- Au deuxième étage, la chambre au fond du couloir. J'ai noté vos noms dessus.

- Ah ? Vous nous avez mis dans la même chambre ?

- Et bien, oui. Vous étiez les deux seuls hommes célibataires !_ S'excusa-t-elle._ Je n'aurais pas dû ?

- Si si, c'est très bien. Bonne nuit à tous.

- Bonne nuit Drago ! _Lui répondit l'assemblée_.

_Il emmena le petit brun dans les étages. Il l'allongea sur un des lits et se fit un "devoir" de le déshabiller. Ses mains passèrent plusieurs fois sur une peau d'une douceur toute féminine qui le laissa tremblant. Il recouvrit alors son ancienne Némésis d'une épaisse couverture puis embrassa son front et partit se coucher à son tour._

_Ce fut un haut-le-cœur qui réveilla l'ex-serpentard. Le temps d'ouvrir les yeux et il vit son petit brun s'échapper de la chambre une main sur la bouche. Il s'étira dans son lit, tel un chat, puis en émergea. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains et y trouva Harry qui se rinçait la bouche._

- Tu vas bien, Harry ?

- Je crois que j'ai trop bu hier soir ! D'ailleurs, il faut que j'arrête de boire de l'alcool !

- Allez, de temps à autre avec modération, il n'y aura pas de raison que cela te rende malade.

- Sait-on jamais ! Je te laisse ! Je vais petit-déjeuner et après, ou avant, nous allons déballer les cadeaux.

_Drago procéda � sa douche avec un plaisir immense. Il adorait prendre des douches et sentir l'eau qui coulait sur son corps. C'était un acte très érotique pour lui de se "toucher" le corps sous la pluie de la pomme de douche. Il finit par descendre habillé de vêtements frais._

- Bonjour, Drago ! _Lui dit Molly avec un grand sourire_. Voilà ton cadeau !

_Il ouvrit un paquet tout mou et trouva, tricoté à la "main", un pull vert avec un D argenté. Il sourit avec affection à la mère de famille. Il savait que ceux qu'elle aimait y avaient tous droit. Il savait qu'il ne le porterait pas en public mais chez lui bien à l'abri et au chaud, il s'y emmitouflerait avec plaisir. Il lui donna alors un baiser sur la joue. Ce geste inhabituel chez un Malefoy laissa tout le monde ébahi. C'est ce moment que choisit Hermione pour remettre une petite boîte à Athena et à Drago. Ils ouvrirent chacun la leur et virent une grosse étiquette sur laquelle était écrit "Diagnostic final". Du papier de soie enveloppait une chose apparemment précieuse. Ils le déballèrent et virent un minuscule nourrisson de la taille d'un pouce. Ils se tournèrent vers Hermione et Harry. Athena les questionna._

- Osiris… Osiris est enceint ?

_Les deux amis eurent un immense sourire qui leur fendit le visage._

- Oui ! _Répondirent-ils en chœur_.

- C'est fantastique ! _Répondit Athena_. Fantastique.

- Ca a marché, ça a marché, ça a marché ! _Bredouilla Drago qui fit sourire tout le monde._

- Oui, Drago, toi aussi, tu pourras donner un héritier à ton père !_Dit Ron en posant sa main sur l'épaule du Maître de Potions_.

- Je m'en fiche de mon père, JE vais être papa !

- Enfin pas encore, faut encore que tu trouves l'autre papa ! _Lui dit Molly_.

- Hein ? Euh… oui, oui, vous avez raison !

_Sur ces mots, la famille Weasley félicita l'équipe de chercheurs et Harry pour la réussite de leur entreprise. Drago resta pensif et Harry avait tendance à beaucoup rougir._


	5. Espionnage et Découvertes

**Chapitre 05 : Espionnage et Découvertes**

_La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Seules quelques baguettes éclairaient les lieux d'un faible lumos. Les chercheurs s'étaient approchés du jeune homme allongé sur une table d'auscultation. Celui-ci était vêtu d'une simple chemise hospitalière. L'ensemble de son visage était recouvert d'une sorte de cagoule en soie. Même les orifices, pour les yeux, le nez et la bouche, constitués d'une fine gaze, ne dévoilaient pas l'identité d'Osiris. Plus particulièrement ses yeux dont on ignorait la couleur._

_Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Drago essayait de reconnaître leur cobaye, en vain. Il avait bien pensé que c'était Blaise mais le petit gabarit de l'homme enceint l'en avait dissuadé. Le ventre initialement plat du parturient avait commencé à se bomber légèrement. Il en était maintenant à quatre mois de grossesse._

_Athena était enchantée que le sortilège qu'elle avait créé donne un utérus aussi stable. Hermione avait lancé une échographie qui montrait un bébé qui suivait une évolution normale. Drago, chaque fois qu'il revoyait Osiris, paraissait très fébrile, étonnant ainsi les autres._

_Aujourd'hui, il ne put s'empêcher de toucher le ventre du cobaye. Il le caressa faisant réagir Osiris. Ce dernier dévisageait Drago, puis posa sa propre main sur celle plus pâle du chercheur._

- Vous allez bien, Osiris ? _Interrogea Drago qui regarda le petit écran au dessus du parturient._

"_Oui, je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas." Répondit l'écran traduisant la réponse souhaitée par Osiris._

- Pas de douleurs intempestives, de malaises qui sortent de l'ordinaire ? _Reprit Drago._

_"Non, merci. A part les nausées matinales qui ne s'arrêtent pas, je vais bien ! Ah si... j'ai des fringales, mais une amie m'a dit que c'était normal !" Dit l'écran._

- Bon, je pense que votre grossesse se déroule normalement. Vous êtes d'accord avec moi ? _Demanda-t-il à ses collègues_.

- Oui, mais nous la surveillerons jusqu'au bout ! Nous n'en sommes qu'au début ! _Répondit Athena_.

- Oui et nous devons continuer à lui faire ingérer des hormones !_ Dit Rujul._

- Justement ! Vous n'avez pas d'effets secondaires dus aux hormones ?_ Insista Drago_.

_"Et bien, je commence à avoir des seins et ma voix devient plus aiguë. Je n'ose plus trop parler devant mes amis et mes connaissances." Rit l'écran d'Osiris._

- Si ce n'est que cela ! _Rit à son tour Drago_. Bon, nous allons vous laisser. Vous êtes d'accord ? _Demanda-t-il à ses collègues_.

_Ils lui répondirent en hochant la tête. Avec le temps, Drago s'était imposé sans heurts comme un chef naturel des chercheurs, sans jamais les avoir brimés ou bousculés._

- Bien, Osiris à la semaine prochaine ! _Conclut Hermione._

_Le cobaye se releva et quitta la pièce, en rejoignant la petite cabine où ses vêtements l'attendaient. Drago fixait la fine silhouette qui s'éloignait. Les chercheurs rentrèrent tous chez eux._

_L'ex-serpentard, à peine entré chez lui, se mit à aller et venir dans son salon. Il se tordait les mains dans tous les sens, et n'arrêtait pas de marmonner : "Il faut que je sache qui il est ! Il faut que je sache qui il est ! Il faut que je sache qui il est ! Il faut que je sache qui il est !". Sans relâche, il prononçait ces mots. Il ne tenait plus, il avait voulu essayer de passer au-dessus de tout cela, en vain._

_C'était décidé, il prendrait les choses en main. En attendant, il s'habilla le plus élégamment possible. Il devait retrouver ses amis chercheurs, le couple Granger/Weasley et Harry dans un des meilleurs restaurants du monde sorcier._

_Quand il arriva au restaurant, il fit une pause, le cœur battant. Harry était resplendissant, jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi désirable. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge pulpeux, sa peau avait l'air si douce, ses cheveux toujours aussi indomptables avaient l'air si soyeux. Il avait l'air si heureux, si radieux._

_Drago s'avança vers la table, complètement fasciné par le survivant qu'il poursuivait de ses assiduités depuis le début de leur collaboration. Rujul et Athena étaient déjà là. Comme d'un fait exprès, Harry avait une place de libre à côté de lui. Drago s'empressa de s'y asseoir et de frôler son "patron". Il posa sa main sur son épaule._

- Bonjour, Harry, tu vas bien ? Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'on ne t'avait pas vu !

- Bonsoir, Drago ! Oui, je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Et toi ?

- Je me porte comme un charme ! Ah tiens, voilà Ron et Hermione.

- Bonsoir à tous ! _Dit en souriant le rouquin_. Tout le monde va bien ?

- Oui ! _Lui répondit l'ensemble des convives_.

_A peine installé, Ron se mit à compulser le menu, astreignant les autres à faire de même. Ils donnèrent leur choix à la serveuse qui venait d'arriver. Alors qu'ils attendaient leurs plats, Drago interrogea Hermione._

- Vraiment Hermione, ne serait-il pas possible de savoir qui est Osiris ?

- Non, Drago, c'était prévu comme cela dès le début, Isis et Osiris devaient rester anonymes.

- Et bien c'est plutôt raté, puisque cette dinde de Millicent a dévoilé le pot aux roses !

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Osiris tient à garder son identité secrète, et il n'a pas de conjoint de toute façon !

- Et comment expliquera-t-il son existence à ses proches ?

- Cela ne nous concerne pas, Drago !

- Bon d'accord, je laisse tomber !

_La serveuse amena leur commande. Ce que personne ne remarqua au cours de la distribution, ce fut que Drago était plongé dans ses pensées. Non, ce n'était pas des pensées qui tournoyaient dans l'esprit du serpentard, mais un plan qu'il était en train de mettre en place._

* * *

**Deux nuits plus tard.**

_Une silhouette, vêtue de noir et encapuchonnée, évoluait lentement dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse. Il était plus de minuit et personne d'autre ne circulait en ces lieux éloignés de l'allée des embrumes. Il continua à avancer lentement vers un bâtiment blanc. Une belle plaque de marbre rouge énonçait clairement les lieux : "Fondation Evans – Pour combattre toutes les stérilités". La silhouette prit une clef dans sa poche qu'elle introduisit dans la serrure, et jeta un "Alohomora" avec sa baguette. Les deux actions combinées permirent à l'inconnu d'ouvrir la porte. Il se jeta un sort de désillusion, traversa vite le bureau d'accueil et la salle d'attente, pour se diriger vers le bureau de la directrice des recherches. La porte de ce bureau fut autrement plus difficile à ouvrir, et la silhouette noire s'évertua de longues minutes. Elle entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le bureau qu'elle dut à nouveau crocheter, comme les portes. Un immense soupir de soulagement s'exhala de la capuche._

_L'inconnu farfouilla alors les dossiers suspendus éclairés par un "lumos". Il en trouva un désigné comme "I & O". Hermione Weasley était intelligente, mais sur ce coup-là, elle s'était révélée on ne peut plus négligente. Il posa le dossier bien à plat et commença à lire les documents. Une première chemise portait le nom d'Isis et il y trouva les noms de Pansy Parkinson et de Millicent Bulstrode. Il y trouva aussi toutes les informations personnelles et génétiques du couple de lesbiennes. Il s'en désintéressa et lu le dossier nommé "Osiris". Il commença à lire les informations en diagonale et s'arrêta, choqué par ce qu'il venait de lire. Le cobaye Osiris n'était ni plus ni moins Harry Potter._

_Il referma son dossier. Il referma à toute vitesse le meuble, le bureau et le bâtiment. Il se mit à courir et transplana directement chez lui. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. "C'était donc lui ! Le destin a de ces ironies, parfois ! Oui vraiment, c'était très ironique, très ironique !"_

* * *

**Le lendemain matin.**

_Alors que les chercheurs travaillaient ardemment pour perfectionner leurs expériences, Drago fut "convoqué" par Hermione. C'est le cœur palpitant qu'il se dirigea vers l'office de sa supérieure. Il toqua et entra sur le "entrez" agressif qui lui fut adressé._

- Bonjour Hermione !

- Drago ! Je t'attendais ! Assieds-toi !

- Euh, Hermione, que me veux-tu ?

- Je veux savoir ce que tu faisais dans mon bureau cette nuit ?_ Dit-elle en appuyant ses deux mains à plat sur son bureau._

- Quoi ? J'étais dans mon lit cette nuit !

- Non, j'ai un film et des traces magiques qui me prouvent le contraire.

- Ah oui ? _Répondit Drago en croisant nonchalamment ses longues jambes_.

- Oui ! Alors... que faisais-tu ici ?

- Tu le sais, puisque je suis sûr que tu as posé des "mouchards" sur les dossiers que j'ai consultés !

- Oui, j'ai fait cela ! Combien veux-tu ? _Grogna Hermione très agressive_.

- Comment ?

- Combien veux-tu d'argent en échange de ton silence sur la paternité de Harry ?

- Je ne veux pas d'argent ! Je ne suis pas vénal, et tu portes atteinte à mon honneur ! _S'offusqua Drago_.

- Alors pourquoi voulais-tu savoir pour Osiris alias Harry ?

- Parce que je suis concerné !

- Comme nous tous ici !

- NON, pas comme moi ! Je suis HAUTEMENT intéressé par ce bébé !

- Ah oui, et d'où vient cet intérêt ?

- Il vient de ce que... je suis l'autre père de ce bébé ?

_A ces mots, Hermione s'écroula dans son fauteuil complètement choquée._


	6. Réactions diverses

**Chapitre 06 : Réactions Diverses**

_Elle avait l'impression que tous ses neurones s'étaient déconnectés. Cela, c'était une nouvelle d'importance. Elle regardait son vis-à-vis, lui envoyant un Maelströms de sentiments. Elle n'arrivait pas à les départager. Elle était inquiète, car c'était aussi un Malefoy. Elle était en colère, car il avait caché être "le" donneur et qu'il avait fouillé les bureaux. Elle était vexée qu'il ne se soit pas confié à elle. Elle était contente pour Harry, car le père de son bébé était l'homme dont il avait fini par tomber amoureux._

- Alors ? Que comptes-tu faire Hermione ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Pour la première fois depuis des années, je ne sais pas. Tu as menti, espionné et cambriolé.

- C'est toi qui m'y as contraint !

- Quoi ? Tu es gonflé !

- Si, à notre première réunion, tu nous as dit qu'il n'y avait pas de donneurs pour Osiris.

- Et alors ?

- Je suis un gay de sang-pur déshérité par son père ! Arrive alors la possibilité d'avoir un héritier sans épouser une femme !

- Tu ignorais l'identité d'Osiris ! Il aurait pu être un "né-moldus" !

- Je m'en fichais ! Je voulais un enfant et le sang de son père m'importait peu !

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à Harry ?

- Oui, il va falloir lui dire !

- Tu te rends compte combien son état est fragile ? Un rien pourrait le faire avorter! Alors apprendre qu'il porte ton enfant !

- Comment ? C'est si grave de porter mon enfant ?

- Non, pas pour lui, au contraire, mais c'est inverser les choses. D'habitude, on flirte, on sort ensemble, et pourquoi pas, on couche ensemble, pour finir par se marier et faire des bébés.

- Mais J'AI flirté avec lui, j'ai tenté de le séduire ! Il m'a repoussé ! Est-ce de ma faute ?

- Non ! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment lui dire tout cela !

- Il va bien falloir pourtant !

- En attendant, je me demande si je ne devrais pas te licencier !

- Comment ? Tu ne peux pas faire cela ?

- Et pourquoi non ?

- Mais... mais... j'ai besoin de travailler, d'abord ! Ensuite, je veux rester auprès de Harry et surveiller sa grossesse.

- Bon... écoute... retourne à ton bureau que je réfléchisse comment faire !

- S'il te plait, Hermione, ne m'évince pas de sa vie !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce... parce que je crois bien que je l'aime !

- Tu crois ?

- Je... je ne sais plus !

- De toute façon, sous le coup de la colère, cela pourrait être aussi bien lui qui "t'évince" de sa vie !

- Tu m'aideras ?

- Il faudra que tu te fasses pardonner par nous deux ! En attendant retourne travailler !

_Ce fut un Drago aux épaules basses qui quitta le bureau de la chef de projet. Elle secoua la tête et réfléchit alors sur comment informer Harry. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle écrivit un parchemin adressé à son meilleur ami._

_Drago, de son côté, attendait devant son chaudron depuis de longues minutes. Son regard était hagard. Il avait dans la main une poignée d'ingrédients qui attendait son bon vouloir. Déjà qu'il avait très mal dormi, que "son" Harry était enceint de "son" bébé, mais là, il s'inquiétait. Si Hermione avait si mal réagi, il ne pouvait que craindre des réactions de Harry qui seraient autrement plus "emportées"._

_Soudain, il sursauta et laissa tomber ses ingrédients dans la potion. Milly venait de surgir devant lui._

- Oh, non, elle est fichue !

- Désolée, Maître, mais Miss Weasley souhaitait vous voir.

- Déjà ?

- Comment Maître ?

- Non rien, j'y vais ! Merci !

_Hermione le convoquait déjà. A peine une heure après qu'ils se soient parlés, et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il allait toquer à la porte quand il entendit des voix. Il reconnut la voix grave, qui montait parfois dans les aigus de Harry qui était visiblement en colère. Hermione tentait de le calmer. N'y tenant plus, il décida de frapper à la porte. Un "entrez" irrité de Harry explosa dans la pièce. Drago appuya sur la clenche, et entra._

_Hermione était assise à son bureau, un peu pâle. Tandis que Harry marchait de long en large, le visage rouge de colère. Il jeta un regard noir à Drago, mais ce dernier ne s'en laissa point conter._

- Je t'ai à nouveau convoqué, Drago, car il est clair que vous devez, avec Harry, régler ce problème ! _Dit Hermione_.

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes ! _Grogna Harry_.

- Ah non ? _Susurra Drago_.

- Non, c'est mon enfant et sa conception restera secrète ! Voilà !

- C'est aussi mon enfant, mais je suis d'accord de garder ta grossesse et ton identité secrète.

- Tu as honte ! Hein ? _Hurla Harry_.

- Honte de quoi ? _S'étonna Drago_.

- Honte d'avoir un bébé avec un sang-mêlé ! _Cria Harry toujours aussi énervé_. Tu pensais qu'Osiris était un sang-pur !

- Non, je n'ai pas "honte" au contraire. Tu es beau, intelligent et courageux. Et tu es aussi populaire et riche, même si ce ne sont pas des qualités à tes yeux.

- Tu es déçu alors ?

- NON ! Pourquoi veux-tu que j'ai des sentiments négatifs sur notre paternité commune ? Hermione t'a dit que je n'étais pas content ?

- Non, mais te connaissant...

- Et bien, tu ne me connais pas et moi, j'aurais plutôt cru que c'était toi qui était en colère contre moi et honteux aussi.

_Harry eut un petit sursaut de rage._

- Oui, je suis en colère, tu as caché avoir été donneur !

- Bien sûr, puisqu'ils devaient être anonymes, ces dons !

- Tu as raison, mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas respecté l'anonymat d'Osiris ? _Intervint doucement Hermione_.

- Je ne pensais pas que nous y arriverions aussi vite. J'ai été pris de court. Par mon don, je voulais faire avancer nos expériences au plus vite. Ensuite, quand j'ai appris pour la grossesse d'Osiris, je me suis affolé. Imaginez... mon premier enfant partirait dans la nature sans que je sache qui il est, et où il est ! Je devais savoir qui était Osiris ! _Termina-t-il._

_Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard. La chef de projet s'adressa donc à Drago._

- Tu veux donc faire partie de la vie de cet enfant ?

- Oui !

- Tu te rends compte que tu devras côtoyer Harry tous les jours ? Et peut-être vivre avec lui ?

- Comme si c'était un problème pour moi ? Et toi Harry, cela ne te gênes pas de me côtoyer tous les jours ?

- Non, tu as changé ! Et puis, je me sens plutôt fatigué, je ne te le cache pas !

- Bien ! C'est réglé alors ? Je viens habiter chez toi !

- Oui, c'est bon pour moi ! _Murmura Harry_.

- Et je ferai comme si j'ignorais l'identité d'Osiris au cours des examens.

_Drago avait l'impression que sa vie, ces derniers mois, s'était emballée. Il avait fait son coming-out et son père l'avait déshérité. Il avait été dehors sans emploi et en avait finalement trouvé un qui lui convenait à merveilles, et très bien payé. Il était seul et se retrouva "entouré" par ses collègues et les proches de Harry. Il n'avait personne dans sa vie, sans espoir de postérité, et il allait être papa et était tombé amoureux de Harry. Il leva les yeux sur ce dernier. _

_Harry n'était pas bien grand et n'avait pas eu la chance d'une poussée de croissance phénoménale. Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé et brillaient de santé. Sa peau était moins foncée et avait l'air poudrée et douce. Non, elle n'avait pas "l'air", elle était douce, il le savait pour l'avoir "frôlée" plus souvent que nécessaire. Sa bouche s'était un peu ourlée, avait rosie et avait subi, comme le reste du corps de son adoré, l'impact des hormones féminines. Du coup, il devinait sous la robe, une poitrine et un ventre naissants. La voix aussi était montée dans les aigus, et les gestes étaient empreints de douceur. Le père de son enfant s'était féminisé. Il restait un homme, mais était devenu plus androgyne grâce à la grossesse. Il avait dit grâce ? Oui, car après tout il n'aimait pas les hommes trop "masculins". Il était étonné que Harry ait accepté sa présence à ses côtés. Il est vrai qu'à l'occasion de Noël, il s'était laissé câliner et prendre en charge par Drago. Ce dernier souriait d'un air niais qui fit pencher la tête du parturient qui, apparemment, venait de s'adresser à lui._

- Drago, tu m'entends ?

- Hein, oui pardon, je t'écoute Harry !

- Tu te prépares ? Nous allons à ton appartement pour que tu prennes tes affaires !

- Ah oui ! Attends, je vais chercher quelques dossiers ! Je vais les travailler chez toi !

_Il courut littéralement jusqu'à son bureau, où il sélectionna plusieurs dossiers et récupéra sa mallette à ingrédients. Il miniaturisa le tout et revint dans le bureau de Hermione, où le père de son enfant l'attendait. Il s'approcha de la cheminée._

- Tu m'écoutes bien, Harry ? J'ai un sort anti-transplanage dans mon appartement.

- Oui, vas-y !

- N° 2, Street Springs, Londres

_Et il lança la poudre de cheminette. Il resta auprès de l'âtre, car il avait entendu dire que "son" homme n'était pas doué avec les cheminées et les portoloins. Il avait bien fait. A peine cette idée traversa son esprit que Harry arriva en manquant de chuter. Drago le retint contre lui et put sentir le ventre rond contre lui. Bizarrement, il sentit le désir monter en lui. Il se morigéna, Harry était enceint, il était le premier homme enceint. Il devait le protéger et non pas le convoiter._

_Harry avait senti contre sa cuisse l'entrejambe gonflée de Drago. Il se mit à rougir violemment et se recula précipitamment._

- Tu vas chercher tes affaires ?

- Oui, j'y vais !

_Il se précipita dans sa chambre et ouvrit vite fait sa malle. D'un accio, il la remplit de tous ses vêtements, ses produits de toilette et tout ce qui pouvait être nécessaire à sa vie pour les mois à venir. Il rejoignit alors Harry dans le séjour et le surprit en pleine exploration des lieux._

- Cela te plaît ?

- Oui, beaucoup, mais c'est un peu froid et cela ne correspond plus trop au nouveau Drago !

- Merci, je prends cela comme un compliment. On y va ?

- Oui, tiens-toi à moi, nous allons transplaner !

- Pas de poudre de cheminette ?

_Harry se racla la gorge et se mit à rougir._

- En fait, je déteste le transport par cheminée. Et puis, pendant l'année où le professeur Rogue était Directeur de Poudlard, j'ai "beaucoup" transplané.

_Ce que Harry n'avoua pas, c'était qu'il avait envie que le père de son bébé l'enlace. Il s'approcha de lui et fut enchanté que le grand blond le prenne dans ses bras. Il releva la tête, s'étonna de la douceur de l'autre et apprécia plus que tout le suave parfum qui émanait de lui. Il regretta alors de n'avoir pas fait son bébé de la manière "naturelle". Ils transplanèrent au 12 Square Grimmaud. Une fois arrivés, Harry prit la main de Drago, qui regarda leurs doigts emmêlés, puis releva la tête vers l'homme enceint._

- Je te montre ta chambre ! _Proposa Harry en souriant timidement_.

_Drago hocha de la tête et se laissa emmener, ravi qu'une chance s'offre à lui de séduire son homme dans les semaines à venir._


	7. Cohabitation et alibi

**Chapitre 07 : Cohabitation et alibi**

_Une heure ! Cela faisait une heure qu'il se retournait dans son lit. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Trop de pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête. En fait, c'était surtout que "sa" chambre était à côté de la sienne. Il pouvait presque sentir "sa" présence. Il savait maintenant. Il était amoureux de "luiʺ. Il avait pris cela pour du désir, mais cela s'était transformé. Ce devait être de l'amour, car quand il avait appris que c'était "lui" qui portait son enfant, son cœur avait bondi de joie._

_L'homme qu'il aimait était enceint de lui. Il laissa un sourire se fixer sur ses lèvres. N'importe qui aurait été surpris de cette expression de joie et lui aurait trouvé un air niais. Seul comptait pour lui l'éventuel bonheur d'être père avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Quand il avait fait don des ses fluides de vie, c'était pour le travail, puis avec l'espoir infime de procréer. Pas un instant, il n'y avait vu la possibilité d'offrir un héritier à son père comme l'avait dit Ron._

_Néanmoins, si Hermione et Harry avaient trouvé naturel que les deux pères vivent ensemble, pour Drago cela ne l'était pas. Après tout, rien n'obligeait vraiment Harry à l'accepter sous son toit et dans sa vie, ni les comportements qui étaient passés d'odieux dans leur jeunesse, à méprisants, et enfin un peu libidineux ces derniers mois. Il trouvait que Harry était plutôt tolérant et magnanime._

_Drago se reposa encore la question qui le taraudait depuis une heure. Et si Harry éprouvait lui aussi de l'amour pour son ancienne Némésis ? Où était-ce la potion hormonale qui lui troublait la vue ? Les hormones le poussaient-elles, comme une "parturiente" ancestrale à rechercher la protection de son mâle ? Drago se plaisait à l'espérer et à y croire fortement. Le Harry de son embauche, dur et agressif, avait, sous l'effet de la grossesse ou d'autre chose, laissé place à un Harry de plus en plus efféminé et fragile._

_Drago n'y tint plus, il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre avec hâte. La maison était silencieuse. Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon de pyjama, il tourna la poignée de la porte de Harry. Il entra dans la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Et là, un spectacle enchanteur lui fut dévoilé par la lune, qui dardait à travers la fenêtre sans rideaux. Un drap immaculé et bouchonné recouvrait "son" homme des hanches aux chevilles. La finesse du tissu ne laissait guère de mystères sur ce qu'il cachait. Drago était ébahi devant le ventre bien rond de Harry et s'étonnait de la petite poitrine qui avait commencé à se former. Avant d'aller se coucher, Harry s'était d'ailleurs plaint de ces "fichues hormones" qui lui donnaient ces "fichus nichons"._

_Drago s'approcha et lui trouva un air serein et enfantin, accompagné d'une moue boudeuse. Il n'était plus qu'à un pas du lit et il se pencha vers le visage aimé. Il passa sa main sur la peau douce de la joue et constata l'absence de barbe. Cela le gêna quelque peu, car il n'aimait pas une femelle. Il fit le tour du lit et s'allongea contre le dos de Harry. Ce dernier se laissa enlacer, et mieux, alla se blottir contre la large poitrine de Drago qui en frissonna de joie pure._

_Il se rappela leur discussion de la soirée alors qu'ils mangeaient ensemble. Il avait interrogé son patron._

- Dis-moi, Harry ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai été assez étonné ce matin !

- Ah oui par quoi ?

- Eh bien... tout d'abord, ta réaction de colère était naturelle, normale, mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu as acquiescé à la proposition de Hermione que nous vivions ensemble pour le bien de l'enfant et le tien !

- Eh bien... c'est vrai j'étais très en colère, et il a fallu toute la puissance de persuasion de Hermione pour me calmer. Ensuite, elle a réussi à me faire avouer que j'étais fatigué, que je me sentais seul face à cette grossesse, que j'étais très sensible à tes attentions et à tes caresses, que peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, j'éprouvais quelques sentiments pour toi et que je te trouvais à mon goût physiquement. Plusieurs fois, je suis retombé dans la colère, mais à chaque fois, elle me démontrait l'avantage de te laisser avoir ta place dans ma vie et celle de notre enfant.

- Tu sais, Harry ! A Poudlard, même si je l'insultais, j'admirais secrètement Hermione, mais depuis que je travaille avec elle, je la trouve plus que formidable et c'est la meilleure amie que tu auras dans la vie !

- Je trouve aussi ! Je le sais à son soutien quand elle a appris mon homosexualité et quand je lui aie parlé de mon projet de fondation. J'ai eu plus de difficultés avec Ron. Déjà, lors de notre "fuite" dans toute l'Angleterre, elle ne m'a pas quitté un seul instant. Quand je pense à ce qu'elle a subi durant cette période, et pour moi !

- C'est une grande et précieuse amie que tu as là ! Prends-en soin !

_Ils continuèrent à manger en parlant de tout et de rien._

_Drago avait apprécié les paroles de Harry sur le fait qu'il éprouve des sentiments et du désir pour lui. Très heureux, il sentit alors le sommeil l'accabler et s'endormit._

* * *

_Un cri de surprise et une chute sur le parquet rugueux furent son pire réveil de toute sa vie._

- Quoi ? _Hurla-t-il_.

- Que fais-tu dans mon lit ? _S'écria Harry._

- Eh bien… je… je… n'arrivais pas à dormir !

- Et alors ?

- Je pensais trop à toi, il fallait que je te voie !

- Ce n'est pas mon problème ! T'accueillir dans ma vie, dans celle du bébé et dans ma maison, ce n'était pas t'accueillir dans mon lit.

- Je suis désolé, je ne recommencerai pas, à moins que ce soit toi qui m'y invites.

- Moi ? T'inviter dans mon lit ? Dans tes rêves ! Jamais, tu entends, jamais nous ne serons amants!

- Il ne faut pas dire : "fontaine, je ne boirai pas de ton eau" ! Et pourquoi jamais ?

- Nous sommes ennemis… depuis Poudlard !

- Plus tellement, non ?

- Nous sommes patron-employé !

- Cela me plairait plutôt la promotion canapé ! _Susurra Drago_.

- Tais-toi ! Nous ne serons jamais amants !

- Je te parie que si !

- Non ! _Murmura Harry._

_Drago se rapprocha de l'homme enceint._

- En es-tu si sûr ?

- Oui, je le parierai !

- D'accord, on tient le pari ! Et celui qui gagne obtiendra ce qu'il veut de l'autre, sans que celui-ci puisse refuser !

- Euh !

- Aaaah, tu n'es plus aussi sûr de pouvoir me résister, hein ?

- Si, je tiens le pari ! Je suis très obstiné ! _Grogna Harry_.

- Moi aussi ! La preuve, depuis des mois, je te drague !

- Pffff ! En attendant, sors d'ici !

- Oui, mon ange !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme cela !

- Ah, si je ne peux pas aller dans ton lit, je t'appellerai comme je le veux, mon amour !

- Ton amour, ton amour, encore faudrait-il que tu m'aimes !

- Et pourquoi, non ?

- Tu… tu… ?

- Devine !

_Sur ce mot provocateur, Drago quitta la pièce, royal malgré le fait qu'il ne soit vêtu que d'un boxer. Harry secoua la tête en souriant._

_Quand ils eurent tous deux procédé à leurs ablutions et s'être habillés, ils se rejoignirent dans la cuisine. Pendant que Drago mettait la table, sortait beurre, lait et marmelade, Harry lui prépara une théière de Earl Grey et fit frire œufs sur le plat, saucisses et bacon. Vu de l'extérieur, ils auraient pu donner l'impression de vivre en couple depuis des années. Ils s'installèrent vite à table, face à face. Drago put alors se rendre compte de deux choses. D'une part, qu'ils avaient eu une éducation diamétralement opposée en particulier sur la façon de se tenir à table. D'autre part, que les hormones ingérées par Harry et la grossesse, lui donnaient un appétit gargantuesque. Il n'en revenait pas de ce que pouvait s'empiffrer l'ancien gryffondor. En même temps, il trouvait cela attendrissant. Ce qui démontrait qu'il était gravement atteint par la maladie d'amour._

- Dis-moi, Harry, si tu es si opposé à une quelconque liaison entre nous, pourquoi as-tu accepté si "facilement" le fait que je vive ici ?

- Ah tu remets cela sur le tapis ! En fait, je ne sais pas ! Enfin, si un peu ! Pendant que je hurlais dans le bureau, en même temps, je me disais que ce serait bien si je n'étais plus seul dans cette maison. Je me suis inquiété pour le bébé ces dernières semaines. Je me suis imaginé mille scénarios où le bébé mourrait avant terme ou à la naissance, où je me vidais de mon sang, où nous étions seuls sans personne pour nous secourir !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là maintenant ! Je te protégerai et le bébé aussi ! Tu pourras te reposer sur moi, je te le jure !

_Il posa alors sa main sur celle de Harry qui était sur la table. Le parturient eut alors les larmes aux yeux._

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, "on" le prendrait en charge. Il pourrait enfin s'alléger de ses responsabilités, et ne plus avoir l'impression, tel le géant Atlas, de porter le monde sur ses épaules. Même s'il ne voulait pas d'un amant avant que le bébé ne naisse, se sentir aimé et protégé était un pur plaisir._

* * *

_Ils finirent de manger et transplanèrent dans le bureau de Harry. A peine arrivés, ils entendirent qu'on frappait à la porte. Harry alla ouvrir et trouva Ron suivi de Hermione._

- Oh non, Hermione, dis-moi que tu ne lui as pas dit !

- Oh si, et elle a eu raison.

- Harry ne t'avais-je pas dit que toute cette affaire finirait mal ?

- Et en quoi se finit-elle mal ? _S'offusqua Harry_.

- Harry ! Tu es enceint de la Fouine ! Tu te rends compte ?

- Oui ! Et alors ?

- C'est un Malefoy, un ancien mangemort ! Ils ont une sale mentalité dans sa famille. Imagine comment il va élever votre enfant !

- Mais… mais… _Bégaya Harry qui se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas abordé ce sujet auprès de Drago_.

- Oui, Harry ! _Ricana Ron_.

- Ron, Hermione, s'il vous plait, sortez. Il faut que j'aie une discussion "sérieuse" avec Drago.

- Je suis désolée ! _Dit Hermione en posant une main sur l'avant bras de son ami._

_Quand le couple quitta la pièce, le brun avait le dos tourné au sang-pur. Anxieux, ce dernier se mit à parler._

- Tu t'inquiètes des propos de Ron ?

- Oui ! Nous aurions dû parler de tous ces détails hier soir, avant que tu ne sois vraiment installé !

- Tu étais fatigué et je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec tout cela.

- Et comme par hasard, tu t'es plongé dans tes dossiers !

- Alors très bien, discutons-en ! Et trouvons aussi un alibi !

- Un alibi ?

- Oui, ma présence chez toi !

- Euh… tu t'es fait virer de ton appart et…

- Tu m'as proposé une de tes nombreuses chambres !

- Oui ! C'est d'accord ?

- Cela me va et c'est la plus logique des explications.

- Maintenant le bébé !

- Oui ! Il faut le protéger au maximum, protéger son identité et qui sont ses pères.

- C'est obligatoire. Il faut que les journalistes ignorent tout de lui.

- Molly et Hermione m'ont raconté que tu supportais très mal ces vautours !

- Ils risquent de se jeter sur lui !

- A nous tous, nous allons y arriver ! _Affirma Drago_. Bon maintenant, sa vie, son avenir et notre vie à nous, comment les vois-tu ?

- Nous allons d'abord discuter du cas où nous restons l'un et l'autre célibataire.

- Oui ? Et ?

- Tout d'abord, l'enfant ne devra pas nous surprendre dans les bras d'un amant de passage. Enfin, je parle plus pour toi !

- Eh ! Depuis mon arrivée à la Fondation, je n'ai pas eu d'amants !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, mais pour en revenir à notre conversation d'avant. C'est clair, mais nous devrons permettre que chacun son tour on puisse sortir le week-end. Nous parlons toujours dans le cas d'un célibat prolongé, hein ?

- Bien sûr ! Pour l'éducation, je ne souhaite pas que tu lui enseignes le mépris qu'ont les Malefoy pour les sangs-mêlés, les né-moldus et les diverses créatures magiques.

- Harry, tu n'as rien à craindre. La guerre et l'ostracisme dû à mon homosexualité m'ont rendu très circonspect sur ces principes surannés et rigides de ma famille. Mes nouveaux principes sont plus proches des tiens que tu ne te l'imagines. Et puis notre bébé sera en partie un sang-mêlé lui aussi.

_Harry le dévisagea sans mot dire._

- Merci Drago, c'est très important pour moi… et pour Hermione ! _Finit-il par dire précipitamment_.

- Nous continuons ?

- Je… oui ! Bon pour les premiers mois, que ce soit pour ses changes, ses biberons ou ses bains, on se fera un planning. Surtout la nuit, si tu veux bien m'aider afin que j'ai des nuits complètes.

_Drago eut un petit rire complice auquel Harry répondit. Ils passèrent la majeure partie de la matinée à discuter de toutes les options de garde et des soins du bébé. A nouveau, on vint toquer à leur porte. Cette fois-ci, Hermione était seule._

- Ton crétin de mari est parti ?

- Drago ! _S'écrièrent les deux gryffondors_.

- Ben oui ! Il ne pouvait pas nous laisser régler cela tranquillement ? Il a inquiété Harry pour rien.

- Tu n'as pas tort ! Tu vas bien Harry ?

- Oh arrêtez, je ne suis pas en sucre !

- Détrompes-toi, mon ange ! Tu l'es au contraire !

_La chef de projet avait légèrement rougit au petit mot de tendresse de Drago._

- Il a raison, Harry ! Tu es le premier sorcier enceint ! Athena et Rujul ont des craintes sur la stabilité de ton utérus.

- Quoi ? Vous ne m'aviez pas dit cela au cours des réunions !

- Disons que nous avons abordé le sujet dans un des laboratoires au cours d'une expérience !

- Je ne sais cela QUE MAINTENANT ?

- Désolée, Harry !

- JE PEUX PERDRE MON BEBE !

_Les mains sur le ventre, il se mit à chanceler. Le Maître des Potions le rattrapa vite avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol. Il l'emporta dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la salle d'auscultation. Harry pleurait à chaudes larmes et hoquetait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Tandis que Hermione appliquait les sorts masquant l'identité réelle d'Osiris, Drago convoqua ses deux collègues ainsi que la gynécomage que le Ministère leur avait adjoint. En effet, après l'article sur Isis-Pansy et Hator-Millicent, ils avaient dû céder sur cet unique point. Le Ministère voulait avoir la certitude de la bonne santé du père et de l'enfant._

_Quand tout le monde arriva dans la salle, ils y trouvèrent un Osiris, très fébrile, inquiet et éploré. Ils se placèrent autour du parturient et commencèrent leurs examens. Athena vérifia la stabilité de l'utérus, tandis que Rujul le renforça en lançant le sort. La gynécomage, une certaine Cécilia Gordon, vérifia la viabilité du bébé. Elle posa des questions aux chercheurs sous la tutelle de Hermione._

_Alors que tous s'activaient, Drago, lui, s'évertuait à calmer et rassurer Harry. Tout en l'appelant "Osiris", il laissa échapper des "Mon Ange" et des "Mon Cœur". Il en avait trop pris l'habitude dans son esprit, et cela lui venait naturellement. Athena, Rujul et la représentante n'avaient pas été sans le remarquer._

_Hermione se jura qu'il aurait droit à de sacrées remontrances une fois l'auscultation terminée, quand la gynécomage parla._

- BON ! Maintenant Monsieur OSIRIS, on va se calmer. Ces personnes ont fait du bon travail, mais je trouve cela contraire à la plus élémentaire prudence. En tant qu'homme enceint, votre corps n'est pas, initialement, prévu pour une grossesse. Mais comme la Fondation Evans et vous n'avez pas voulu écouter les conseils les plus élémentaires du Ministère, nous allons devoir faire avec. Allons pour nos diagnostics. Mademoiselle O'Sullivan ?

- Et bien contrairement à nos craintes l'utérus et le vagin sont très stables. Osiris n'a pas l'air de trop souffrir de ce surplus d'organes, et le ventre se détend comme celui d'une femme.

- Oui, j'ai pu remarquer qu'il n'avait plus ses testicules et tous les organes internes qui y sont liés, mais qu'il avait conservé son pénis.

_"Oh, j'ai honte !" __Dit le tableau._

- Mais non M. OSIRIS, vous n'avez pas de raison. Il est vrai que vos testicules et tous les organes internes qui y sont liés, n'étaient pas indispensables. Melle O'Sullivan a bien travaillé. A vous Monsieur Charkhârî !

- J'avais trouvé, il y a une semaine, un sort qui pouvait surpasser l'autre dans le renforcement de la stabilité. Donc, plus de problèmes.

- Bien… à vous Madame Weasley !

- Vu que Monsieur Malefoy était occupé à réconforter Osiris, je me suis occupée du taux d'hormones. Le taux de Gonadotrophine chorionique humaine, de Progestérone et d'œstrogènes est d'une bonne quantité pour cette période précise de la grossesse. J'ai dû supprimer l'Hormone Lactogène Placentaire car Osiris ne souhaite pas allaiter. Je prévois de lui donner la suite du traitement dès maintenant.

- OK ! En ce qui concerne l'état du bébé, il a la bonne taille et le bon poids, et son évolution suit celle d'un bébé normal !

_"MON BEBE EST NORMAL !" Clignota l'écran._

- Mais oui, mais oui, M. Osiris, il est "normal" votre bébé, pour un bébé d'homme enceint !

_"ARRETEZ OU JE VOUS VIRE D'ICI A COUPS DE PIEDS DANS LE CUL, CONNASSE !" Hurla le tableau._

_Tous les chercheurs se rapprochèrent d'Osiris pour le protéger, car cette personne les énervait tout autant._

- Pour qui vous prenez-vous mon pauvre ? Je suis la représentante du Ministère !

_"Hermione, j'ai l'horrible impression d'avoir une nouvelle Ombrage sous les yeux ! S'il te plait !"_

_Drago qui, comme les autres avait lu le panneau, se redressa de toute sa hauteur et baissa les yeux sur la gynécomage._

- Comme je ne veux pas que mon amie Hermione prenne cette horrible responsabilité et qu'Osiris est trop fragile…

_"MOI ? FRAGILE ?" Hurla le tableau._

- Madame Gordon, veuillez quitter les lieux, nous trouverons un autre gynécomage, un indépendant, tiens ! Il y en a des tas !

- Ah, c'est comme cela ? Bien, vous entendrez parler de moi, le Ministère sera averti de cela ! Vous me le paierez.

_Elle partit en claquant la porte de la salle d'auscultation._

- Nous voilà enfin débarrassés ! _S'exclama Rujul_.

- Ah vous aussi ? _Sourit Athena_.

- Elle n'a pas fait long feu ! _Répondit Hermione_. Rujul, Athena, vous voulez bien me laisser seule avec Drago et Osiris.

- Hein mais pourquoi ?

- S'il te plait, Athena !

- Ok, ok !

_A peine furent-ils seuls que Harry ôta les sorts de dissimulation._

- Espèces d'idiots !

- Quoi ? _S'écrièrent les deux pères._

- Vous vous rendez compte que ton petit éclat de colère, Harry, et tes gestes de tendresse, Drago, vont déclencher une tempête dans notre petit monde jusqu'ici bien protégé !

- Expliques-toi ! _Dit Drago_.

- Elle n'a pas arrêté d'espionner tes gestes tendres, mais aussi tes mots tout aussi affectueux, Rujul et Athena aussi. Fais attention ! Surtout si tu veux le protéger contre les curieux. Et toi, Harry, avais-tu besoin de l'insulter comme cela ? Maintenant, ils vont fourrer leur gros nez dans nos affaires.

- Et alors ? _Ronchonna Harry_.

- Comme si tu ne les connaissais pas ? Il va falloir être très malin pour les circonvenir et continuer à protéger ton identité, Harry. Nous allons devoir marcher sur des œufs.

- Tu t'affoles pour rien, voyons !

- Ah oui, Harry ? Rappelles-toi nos années à Poudlard !

- Oh non ! Tu as sûrement encore raison.

- Laisses-moi faire, je m'occupe de tout, rentre chez toi avec Drago, déjeunez et passez une après-midi tranquille.

_Harry descendit de la table et se rhabilla aidé par le blond. Ce fut bras-dessus-bras-dessous qu'ils rentrèrent au Square Grimmaud._

_Hermione les regarda partir. Puis elle laissa l'inquiétude s'inscrire sur son visage._


	8. Faut il que je t aime

**Chapitre 08 : Faut-il que je t'aime !**

_Six mois, six mois que Harry était enceint. Un mois, un mois qu'il vivait avec lui. Oh certes, il était heureux de vivre avec l'homme de sa vie, mais ce dernier le lui faisait payer cher, très cher._

_Tout d'abord, le pauvre Harry ne pouvait plus quitter la maison en dehors de la visite hebdomadaire auprès des chercheurs. Il ne fallait pas que l'on voit que Harry, "lui aussi", était enceint. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il s'ennuyait, il tournait en rond. Drago et Hermione lui avaient interdit de voler et de pratiquer toute activité dangereuse pour le bébé et lui._

_Le problème était que Drago devait aller, lui, travailler, le laissant seul du même coup. Et quand il rentrait, c'était un Harry "très" reposé qui l'attendait._

_Alors qu'ils parlaient, non qu'ils bataillaient, sur le prénom du bébé, Harry se statufia. Drago inquiet se rapprocha de lui._

- Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je…

_Il prit la main de Drago et la posa sur son ventre._

- Oh ! _Fit le chercheur, quand il sentit un petit membre taper dans sa paume, à travers la peau douce du ventre bombé._

_Il leva la tête et vit les larmes dans les yeux du parturient._

- Harry, mon cœur ! Cela va aller !

- J'ai eu si peur, tu sais ! Hermione m'avait dit que c'était vers les quatre et cinquième mois que le bébé devait donner des coups !

- Et ?

- Alors, je commençais à m'inquiéter parce que je ne sentais rien !

- Pourtant les divers tests te confirmaient que tout allait bien !

- Oui mais j'attendais vraiment qu'il donne ces coups !

- Et c'est fait !

- Oh, je suis si heureux Drago !

_Il se jeta alors dans les bras de son quasi-compagnon en pleurant de joie. Drago l'enlaça avec plaisir tout content que Harry fasse enfin un geste d'affection de son propre chef. Le bébé se rappela à leur bon souvenir et ils s'écartèrent ravis._

_Le soir venu, ils étaient tous les deux sur leur petit nuage, l'un dans sa chambre à relire ses dernières lettres, l'autre à préparer à manger, quand Harry se mit à hurler de colère et à éructer un "MERDE" tonitruant. Drago vint le retrouver dans la cuisine où une partie du repas maculait le sol blanc. Finalement, Harry était en pleurs._

- Mon cœur ? _S'inquiéta Drago_.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme cela ! _Grogna-t-il pour retomber en pleurs._

- Harry, ce n'est rien ! Pour le repas, je m'en occupe !

- Ah enfin ! Tu ne fais jamais rien à la maison, je m'occupe toujours de tout ! _Hurla Harry_. Je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison. En plus, je t'accueille chez moi et je porte ton bébé, tu pourrais faire des efforts !

- Oui, mon cœur ! Je t'aiderai plus, je te le promets !

- T'as intérêt !

_Et là, il fondit à nouveau en larmes. Drago le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos. Il lui massa plus particulièrement les reins, car il les savait douloureux à cause du poids du bébé. Il se mit aussi à le bercer. Quand il fut calmé, le sang-pur le fit s'asseoir à table, puis se dirigea vers les fourneaux. Il prépara alors un petit-déjeuner copieux, varié et équilibré. Harry lui fit un sourire extasié, et le remercia quand il déposa une assiette très remplie. Drago le vit enfiler bouchées après bouchées._

- Eh bien mon cœur, si tu continues comme cela, tu va devenir aussi obèse que ton cousin !

_La fourchette de Harry resta suspendue dans les airs, puis il se mit de nouveau à pleurer._

- Je le savais, tu me trouves trop gros !

- Mais non, mon cœur ! Tu es toujours aussi beau et pas épais du tout !

- Beau ?

- Oui ! D'après toi, pourquoi je te drague depuis que Hermione m'a embauché ?

- Hooo !

- Oui ! Tu es beau !

- Au fait, comment sais-tu que mon cousin est gros ?

- Quand Hermione m'a raconté ton enfance, j'ai voulu voir ta famille !

- Ils ne sont plus ma famille !

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Ma famille, c'est le bébé, les Weasley et toi !

_Pour la première fois, les paroles de Harry laissèrent Drago sans voix. Pour la première fois, il perdit tous ses masques. Pour la première fois, il montra son humanité et l'impact des paroles sur lui. Pour la première fois, il se décida à dire ses sentiments._

- Harry... mon cœur... Je t'aime !

_Cette fois-ci, ce fut Harry qui resta sans voix. Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas un flot de larmes, mais une seule et grosse larme qui perla au coin de son œil, pour rouler lentement sur sa joue._

- Drago, moi aussi, je t'aime !

_Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et restèrent ainsi sans bouger. Bouches contre oreilles, ils se murmurèrent des mots d'amour. Ils profitèrent de leur étreinte pour se gaver d'amour et de tendresse, tant ils en avaient été sevrés._

_Soudain, Kreattur surgit à leur côté sans crier gare._

- Monsieur Malefoy, vous m'aviez dit de vous prévenir si vous risquiez d'être en retard !

- Oui ! Et... ?

- Et vous le serez si vous ne partez pas dans dix minutes !

- Merci, Kreattur !

- Oh, Drago ! _Renifla Harry._

- Oui, mon cœur ?

- Je vais m'ennuyer sans toi ! Je vais encore passer la journée tout seul !

- Je vais essayer de rentrer plus tôt et de ramener un petit quelque chose ! De quoi as-tu envie ?

- Des bonbons ?

- D'accord, j'irai faire un tour chez Honeydukes ! A ce soir, mon cœur !

_Il prit Harry dans ses bras, lui embrassa le cou, puis l'oreille, et enfin, vint un long et langoureux baiser sur les lèvres. Son "cœur" ouvrit la bouche et il introduisit sa langue dans l'antre chaud. Un gémissement long et tremblant se fit entendre dans la bouche de Harry. Leurs langues s'enroulèrent, glissèrent et tâtèrent leurs palais respectifs. A bout de souffle, Drago repoussa légèrement Harry._

- Je t'aime, mon cœur ! A ce soir !

_Il prit sa mallette posée en arrivant, puis déposa un dernier baiser sur la bouche rougie de son amour, et prit la direction de la cheminée._

_Lorsqu'il revint le soir, il ne trouva pas Harry. Il fit le tour des pièces du rez-de-chaussée, puis monta aux étages. Il fit le tour des chambres et trouva celle du parturient complètement sens-dessus-dessous. Des vêtements étaient éparpillés partout et l'armoire totalement vidée. Drago s'inquiéta quelque peu. Après avoir fait le tour de toutes les pièces, il se décida d'aller voir au grenier. Là, il trouva Harry en salopette en jean et t-shirt blanc. Il avait apparemment passé la journée à nettoyer le grenier, il avait dans une main sa baguette, et dans l'autre, un sac plastique ouvert. Dans la pièce, il y avait déjà une dizaine de sacs plastiques dûment ficelés, et des tas d'objets, dont il devinait qu'ils devaient finir dans une friperie sorcière et une brocante sorcière. Harry semblait fébrile voire hyperactif._

- Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais, mon cœur ?

- Tu vois bien, je range ! J'avais pensé que l'on pourrait aménager le grenier pour en faire la chambre du bébé !

- Mais Harry, il me semblait qu'il avait été décidé qu'on aménagerait sa chambre à côté de la tienne ?

- Oui mais ici y'a plus de place, il pourrait à la fois y dormir et y jouer !

- Il se trouverait à l'étage supérieur, on ne l'entendrait pas !

- Drago, toi, un sorcier, tu ignores l'existence des alarmes sorcières !

- Mon cœur, je me sentirais plus rassuré s'il se trouvait à côté de nous !

- Oh Drago, tu es trop mignon !

- Je ne suis pas mignon !

- Si ! Surtout quand tu t'inquiètes pour notre futur enfant !

- C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour lui, non ?

- Oui, c'est normal, tu es son père !

_Comme au cours du petit-déjeuner, Drago se retrouva à nouveau sans voix et s'approcha de Harry._

- Si tu savais comme je peux t'aimer !

- Je le sais !

- Tu… tu ne doutes pas de mon amour ?

- Non, je crois que je commence à bien te cerner !

- Oh, mon cœur ! Je t'aime !

_Il prit Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec tendresse._

- Au fait, je t'ai apporté quelque chose ! Tiens c'est pour toi ! _Dit-il en sortant un sac en papier de sa robe de sorcier_.

- C'est quoi ?

- Et bien ouvre !

_Ce que Harry s'empressa de faire._

- Ooooh !

- Oui ?

- C'est trop mignon ! Des bébés miniatures !

- Ce sont de nouvelles sucreries ! L'extérieur est en sucre, il recouvre une guimauve qui renferme elle-même en son cœur de la confiture de framboise. Ils sont magiques !

- Bien sûr ! Tout ce qui vient de Honeydukes est magique !

- Attends, je t'explique ! Si la personne qui en mange est enceinte, à son contact, les langes du bébé prennent la couleur du sexe de l'enfant ! Rose si c'est une fille, bleu si c'est un garçon !

_Par curiosité, Harry plongea une main fine dans le sac et en ressortit un poupon miniature. Il posa la sucrerie au creux de sa main et, avec Drago, observa la transformation du lange blanc en… violet !_

- Quoi ? _Hurla Drago_.

- Oh non, Drago ! Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- Attends, mon cœur, j'appelle Hermione ! Douches-toi et mets ton pyjama !

_Il s'empressa d'appeler sa désormais nouvelle amie par cheminée. Elle ne traîna pas beaucoup et quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva avec potions diverses et baguette magique. Elle n'eut que trois mots._

- Où est-il ?

- Dans sa chambre ! Je t'y emmène.

_Hermione le suivit avec détermination. Elle trouva un Harry choqué, et les yeux dans le vague._

- Harry, bonjour ! Tu vas bien ?

- Je suis inquiet !

- Oui, Drago m'a expliqué ! Hélas, ces petites sucreries ont prouvé leur fiabilité, et c'est là qu'est le problème.

- Oh ! C'est vrai ?

- Allonges-toi, je vais te refaire des tests sur le bébé ! Je subodore que cette Cécilia Gordon s'est trompée dans ses sorts et ses potions.

_Elle fit boire une potion à Harry, puis fit tournoyer sa baguette au-dessus du ventre du jeune homme. Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui parurent interminables aux deux pères, une sorte de brouillard s'éleva du ventre et reforma l'utérus en trois dimensions. Le brouillard se transforma complètement. Ils purent voir à travers et découvrir une merveille. Drago prit la main de Harry et se pencha pour l'embrasser._

- Oh, mon cœur ! Des jumeaux !

- Oui ! _Dit Hermione_. Un de chaque sexe ! D'où la couleur mauve du bébé-sucrerie !

- Comment dit-on déjà, Drago ? _Demanda Harry_.

- On appelle cela "le choix du roi" !

- Vous êtes chanceux ! Vous aurez les deux sexes ! Vous n'aurez nul besoin de remettre cela !

- Et pourquoi non ? _Répondit Drago_.

- Tu voudrais que je recommence ? _Demanda Harry_.

- Par forcément toi ! _Murmura le Maître de Potions en baissant la tête_.

- Tu serais prêt à porter un autre de nos enfants ?

- Bien sûr puisque je t'aime !

_Harry regarda Drago avec surprise et bouche bée._

- Cette fois, c'est moi qui te laisse sans voix !

- Cela devient une habitude, mon Drago, que nous nous fassions des "surprises" !

- Bon, les amoureux ! Je vous laisse, j'ai des choses à faire !

- Je t'accompagne ! Oh Harry, je prépare le dîner !

_Drago raccompagna Hermione à la cheminée, et s'empressa, après son départ, d'aller préparer un riche repas pour son "cœur". Il fut rejoint par Harry qui tenait son sac de bébés-sucreries._

- J'espère que tu ne t'es pas empiffré de ces bonbons ?

- Non mais regarde !

_Harry mit deux bébés sur sa main. Un des petits poupons prit la couleur rose, et l'autre devint bleu. Il eut un rire léger, enfantin et cristallin, qui fit sourire Drago._

- Allez, à table, mon cœur !

_Le repas fut calme et quelque peu romantique. Drago avait préparé une table avec bougies, roses et nappe rouge. Il touchait régulièrement les mains de Harry, lui faisant compliment sur compliment. A la fin du repas, ils allèrent s'installer dans leur canapé et regardèrent une émission de télévision, c'était un bêtisier. Harry n'arrêtait pas de rire entraînant chez Drago des regards tendres et des sourires amoureux. Ils étaient heureux, très heureux. Plus tard, sans rien tenter, Drago mit l'homme enceint au lit._

_Alors qu'il s'était rapidement endormi d'un sommeil de bienheureux, il sentit qu'on le secouait avec force. Il ouvrit les yeux, et trouva un Harry échevelé et attendrissant._

- Que se passe-t-il, Harry ?

- S'il te plait, mon amour ! Tu peux aller en chercher ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu peux aller en rechercher ?

- De quoi ?

- Des bébés-bonbons ! J'en ai envie ! S'il te plait, Drago ! _Gémit Harry_.

- Il est tard, mon cœur, et j'ai travaillé toute la journée !

- S'il te plait Drago ! On ne t'a jamais parlé des "envies" des femmes enceintes !

- Si et alors ?

- Alors, tu dois savoir qu'il ne faut jamais les contrarier !

- Harry, tu n'oserais pas me faire du chantage ?

- Euh, et bien… j'en ai tellement envie ! S'il te plait, Draaggoooo ! _Minauda Harry_.

- Ok, ok, j'y vais !

- Oh, merci, mon amour !

- Vraiment, Harry ! Faut-il que je t'aime !

_Il s'habilla rapidement et partit en transplanant directement pour le magasin. Il lui fallut de nombreuses minutes pour réveiller le commerçant. Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, il rentra chez lui et entra dans la chambre de Harry. Il trouva ce dernier endormi. Il secoua la tête et déposa les sucreries sur la table de chevet. Il s'approcha de Harry et l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur la bouche. Il lui murmura quelques mots._

- Oh, mon cœur, faut-il que je t'aime pour supporter tes sautes d'humeur !

_Le lendemain matin, il se leva un peu fatigué et décida de ne pas aller travailler. Il descendit dans la cuisine et découvrit un petit-déjeuner fin prêt, et un Harry devant la cuisinière. Il se colla à lui, le faisant sursauter. Il l'enlaça par la taille, lui susurra un bonjour et embrassa goulûment son cou._

- Tu as bien dormi, mon cœur ?

- Oui, mieux que toi ! Je m'excuse, mon amour !

- Pas de problèmes, je ferai tout pour toi !

- A table, Drago ! Je te sers !

_Le jeune homme blond se sustentait avec appétit, quand un hibou leur apporta "la Gazette du Sorcier". Harry le prit et commença à le lire. Il hoqueta de surprise et le laissa tomber sur la table. Les larmes venaient à ses yeux. Drago se jeta sur le journal et lut à son tour la une._

**Grand Scoop sur Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy.**

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Comme vous le savez, Harry Potter et son amie Hermione Weasley ont créé la Fondation Evans, contre la stérilité, il y a de cela moins d'un an.**

**Comme vous le savez, nous avions appris que Pansy Parkinson y avait conçu avec les gènes de sa compagne Millicent Bulstrode, un bébé qui devrait naître d'ici quelques jours. Elles portaient les noms de code Isis et Hathor au sein de la Fondation Evans.**

**Vous ignoriez peut-être, comme l'avait découvert le Ministère, qu'un homme, Osiris, était lui aussi enceint, et était suivi par la célèbre Gynécomage Cécilia Gordon, spécialement mandatée par le Ministère. Hélas, Hermione Weasley et Drago Malefoy l'ont honteusement congédiée.**

**Et voilà après des semaines d'enquête, nous avons la certitude qu'Osiris est en fait Harry Potter lui-même. Nous savons aussi que Drago Malefoy est le donneur, soi-disant anonyme, du sperme et du sang qui ont permis cette fécondation.**

**Qu'en pensent donc Lucius Malefoy et sa femme, issus tous deux d'une longue et vieille lignée familiale aux coutumes plutôt traditionnelles ? Et qu'en pensent les sorciers d'Angleterre ?**

**Il est permis de se demander ce que va bien pouvoir faire le Ministère contre ces comportements déviants, et ces détournements honteux de la magie.**

**Rita Skeeter**

**Plus d'informations sur cette affaire en page 2.**

_Drago releva la tête et vit son Harry en pleurs._

- Oh Drago, qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Tout d'abord, mon cœur, tu vas te calmer, ce n'est bon ni pour toi, ni pour nos bébés ! D'accord ?

- Snif, snif… d'accord ! _Renifla Harry._

- Ensuite, je suis sûr que Hermione va trouver une solution ! Elle trouve toujours des solutions à tout ! Tu le sais !

- Je l'espère Drago ! Je l'espère !

_Drago emmena Harry dans le séjour, puis avertit Hermione par hibou. Il était très inquiet. Il sentait que quelque chose de plus grave découlerait de cet article._


	9. Scandale

**Chapitre 09 : Scandale**

_Mais pourquoi avait-il voulu aller chercher ces fichues sucreries ? A peine avait-il posé le pied devant la boutique qu'une nuée de journalistes l'avait alpagué. Il entra à grand-peine dans le magasin, non sans être suivi par deux ou trois de ces maudits vautours. Comment pouvaient-ils être à tous les endroits en même temps ? Ils faisaient le pied de grue devant leur maison ! Ils l'attendaient à la porte de la Fondation ! Ils l'avaient même surpris quand il avait été convoqué par le Ministère. C'était là qu'il enviait Harry d'avoir une excuse pour rester caché chez eux. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que le "scandale" avait été diffusé dans les journaux et à la radio sorcière, mais cela avait suffi pour faire de leur vie un enfer. Ils ne comptaient plus la quantité de beuglantes qui leur avaient éclaté les tympans, ni celles, non-ouvertes, qui avaient laissé des traces de suie partout. Des dizaines de hiboux et de chouettes avaient laissé leurs messages, et leurs excréments, sur les sols neufs de la maison._

_Devant tout cela, Harry s'était réfugié dans le grenier, et ne s'occupait que de l'aménager pour les jumeaux. Ce n'était que le soir, au dîner, qu'ils pouvaient se parler car, obstinément, l'homme enceint faisait la grasse matinée tous les matins. Il était entré dans le septième mois, son dos lui faisait mal, et ses jambes commençaient à gonfler lui offrant ainsi un prétexte à flemmarder au lit. Du coup, Kreattur et Drago se retrouvaient astreints à "gérer" les arrivées de lettres et de beuglantes. Au sujet de l'elfe de maison, le chercheur était soufflé de voir à quel point celui-ci se révélait être une vraie mère poule pour Harry. Les repas qu'il préparait ravissaient les papilles du parturient et accessoirement de son conjoint._

_Drago plongé dans ses pensées remarqua au dernier moment que Madame Flume lui tendait le sac de bébés-bonbons._

- M. Malefoy, c'est prêt !

- Merci

- Voulez-vous repartir par cheminée ?

- Oh, oui, merci !

_Il rejoignit alors sa maison. Il sortait tout juste de la cheminée quand il vit une silhouette toute ronde se jeter sur le sac._

- C'est pas trop tôt ! _Dit Harry qui commençait à se remplir la bouche et la panse de ses sucreries préférées_.

- Harry ! Tu en manges trop ! Et puis tu ressembles à Ron à t'empiffrer ainsi !

- Mais Drago, y'a tellement d'aliments que je n'arrive plus à manger, c'est une des rares choses que je peux encore supporter !

- Des excuses ! Je pense plutôt que tu manges et que tu bricoles pour éviter d'affronter la réalité !

- Quelle réalité ? _Demanda Harry avec une mauvaise foi confondante_.

- Harry, il va falloir affronter le monde !

- Naaan !

- Harry ! Sais-tu tout ce que l'on nous reproche ?

- Nan et j'm'en fiche !

- Et bien pas moi, car un jour tout ceci reviendra aux oreilles de nos enfants !

- Hein ?

- Je vais te dire tout ce que l'on nous reproche. On nous reproche déjà d'être homosexuels et de "trop" s'afficher !

- Pfff !

- On te reproche de vivre, et d'avoir fait un bébé, avec un mangemort !

- Tu n'as jamais été un mangemort !

- Je sais, mais on me reproche d'avoir ouvert Poudlard, et d'être avec toi pour me refaire une virginité sociale !

- Des jaloux !

- On nous reproche de n'avoir pas voulu nous contenter d'être des parents adoptifs !

- Ah oui, on pourrait aussi adopter, c'est une bonne idée !

- Harry…

- Ben quoi ?

- On nous reproche d'avoir "détourné" la magie pour faire des bébés contre-nature, et on nous accuse d'avoir "sûrement" employé la magie noire pour cela. On nous soupçonne d'avoir utilisé des produits de contrebande pour fabriquer les potions de grossesse !

- Ils n'ont aucune preuve !

- Je sais tout cela Harry, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment !

- Ah mon Drago, je ne savais pas que tu étais l'héritier de Trelawney !

- Ne te moques pas, Harry, c'est sérieux !

- Je le sais que c'est sérieux mais je veux penser aux bébés et à toi ! Et je suis obligé de nier tout cela pour ne pas me rendre malade.

- Comme de t'occuper du grenier ?

- Oui ! Au fait, y'a longtemps que tu n'es pas venu le voir ! Je vais te montrer tout ce que j'ai fait !

_Harry prit la main de son compagnon et le tira derrière lui. Malgré son gros ventre, il monta quatre à quatre les marches et rejoignit le dernier étage de la maison. Le spectacle laissa Drago pantois. La pièce était lumineuse et avait l'air d'avoir grandi. Si le sol était fait d'un doux parquet lasuré vert pastel, les murs étaient totalement jaunes, mais d'un jaune très pâle, les poutres étaient peintes dans la même couleur que le sol. C'était d'une fraîcheur printanière. Déjà, deux lits avaient été installés, accompagnés par deux armoires et deux commodes à langer du même style. Ils étaient en bois, le jaune pour la fille, le vert pour le garçon. Des fées et des papillons magiques voletaient sur les murs, les poutres et quelque fois dans les airs. On pouvait entendre le bruissement des arbres de la fresque peinte sur un des plus grands murs. Elle représentait une forêt illuminée de soleil. On entendait aussi le ruissellement de sa cascade et le chant de ses oiseaux. Un havre de paix pour les futurs enfants Malefoy-Potter._

- C'est magnifique, Harry ! Du très bon boulot !

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui ! Juste deux choses : pourquoi n'as-tu pas cédé à la mode du rose et du bleu, et le fond sonore s'éteindra-t-il pendant le sommeil des bébés ?

- Ah, je vois que tu penses toi aussi au confort de nos petits anges. Et oui, il est prévu que cela s'amenuise, au fur et à mesure, qu'ils sombreront dans le sommeil, tu vois, j'ai pensé à tout ! Sinon, si c'est très amusant chez les autres ou sur les bébés-bonbons, je détestais l'idée d'utiliser ces deux "couleurs" pour nos bébés.

- Je vois que mon bon goût déteint sur toi, mon cœur !

- Oh, petit crétin ! _S'exclama Harry_.

- Petit ? Tu ne dirais pas cela si tu m'avais dans ton lit !

- Oh, sale obsédé ! _S'indigna Harry_.

- Sale, moi ? Moi qui prends deux douches par jour !

- Drago, tu es impossible !

- Oui mais c'est pour cela que tu m'aimes !

_C__'est alors que retentit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Ils se regardèrent étonnés._

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? _Demanda Drago_.

- Non et toi ?

- Non plus !

_Ils descendirent l'escalier main dans la main et ouvrirent la porte. La première chose qu'ils virent fut une nuée de flash de lumière qui les éblouirent. Puis, ils purent constater la présence d'un sorcier qui ressemblait fortement à un représentant du Ministère encadré par le flot de journalistes._

- Messieurs Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy ?

- Oui ! Evidemment ! _Ricana Drago_.

- Je dois vous remettre cette assignation. _Dit l'homme en remettant une grosse enveloppe à Drago_.

- Hein ? _Cria Harry_.

_Et l'homme transplana sans attendre. Le couple referma la porte en la faisant claquer. Harry chercha le regard de Drago qui commençait à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Ce dernier releva la tête et remarqua l'inquiétude dans le regard vert._

- C'est quoi ?

- Attends, laisses-moi le temps de lire !

_Il prit la liasse que contenait l'enveloppe et commença sa lecture. Ses yeux allaient à toute vitesse d'une ligne à l'autre, et plus il lisait plus ses traits s'affaissaient et son visage blêmissait. Il laissa tomber ses bras le long du corps, puis tourna son regard vers Harry._

- Mon cœur, c'est horrible !

- QUOI ? _Cria Harry très inquiet_.

- Mon père…

- Oui ?

- Mon père nous fait un procès pour avoir la garde des enfants dès qu'ils seront nés.

- HEIN ? NON, IL N'A PAS LE DROIT ! CE SONT "NOS" BEBES ! NON, IL N'A PAS LE DROIT ! ET SOUS QUEL PRETEXTE ?

- Il dit que vu nos mœurs dépravées et notre incompétence concernant les enfants, il était indigne de nous laisser la garde de nos enfants !

- MAIS AUCUN NOUVEAU PARENT N'EST COMPETENT !

- Ne crie pas, Harry, je le sais bien et je suis d'accord avec toi ! Nous allons nous battre ! Il n'est pas question que je laisse nos enfants à ce monstre d'égoïsme qui ne m'aime pas assez pour accepter qui je suis !

- Oh non ! _Gémit Harry_ _en tremblotant_. Avec son argent et ses "connaissances", je suis sûr qu'il va nous les prendre ! Drago, ce sont nos bébés, je ne veux pas qu'il nous les prenne, non, je ne veux pas.

_Il s'écroula au sol malmenant ses genoux. Drago s'accroupit à son côté et le prit dans ses bras, il le berça puis l'emporta vers sa chambre. A peine Harry fut-il endormi qu'il battit le rappel de tous les amis de Harry et aussi les siens. Il leur donna rendez-vous pour dix-neuf heures. Il multiplia des copies de l'assignation et prépara des dossiers pour tous. Puis il demanda à Kreattur de préparer à manger pour une vingtaine de personnes._

_Harry se réveilla encore très somnolent et la main sur son ventre. Les bébés lui donnaient des coups montrant ainsi leur vitalité. Il avait craint que la nouvelle du procès fasse des ennuis à son corps, mais apparemment, ce dernier, comme son esprit, s'était stabilisé. Il décida de se lever pour aller retrouver son homme. Il vit qu'il était tard presque vingt et une heure. Comme Drago l'avait déshabillé, il se revêtit d'une robe de chambre bien chaude. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, il entendit un brouhaha monter de la salle. Il s'y dirigea. Il fut agréablement surpris d'y découvrir tous ses amis habituels. Il y avait Ron et Hermione, Arthur et Molly, George et Angelina, Percy et Pénélope, Bill et Fleur ainsi que Gabrielle, Charlie et Natacha, Blaise et Pansy, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus et leurs conjoints respectifs. Des bambins courraient partout, plus ou moins contrôlés par leurs parents. La grande table était recouverte de dizaines de dossiers. Harry, les yeux ronds, se laissa enlacer par Drago qui venait de le voir._

- Bonsoir, Harry ! _Lui dirent ses amis_.

- Bonsoir à tous !

_Ils étaient souriants et bienveillants. Molly et Hermione s'approchèrent de lui et simultanément l'embrassèrent sur les joues._

- Bon ! _Dit Molly_. Maintenant que Harry est descendu, il est l'heure de manger. Rangez vos dossiers que nous mettions la table.

_Alors que deux ou trois des invités et Drago suivaient la matriarche, Harry s'approcha du groupe constitué d'Arthur, Ron, Hermione et Blaise._

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes tous ici ?

- C'est Drago qui nous a contactés ! _Dit Hermione_.

- Et pourquoi ? _Grinça Harry_.

- Il veut notre soutien, nos conseils et notre… bonne réputation pour vous aider à combattre le procès pour la garde de vos enfants !

- Tu penses…

- Oui ?

- Tu penses que vous pouvez y arriver ?

- Bien sûr que nous allons y arriver, Harry ! _Intervint Arthur_. J'ai de bons amis et de bonnes relations au Ministère, qui trouvent lamentable ce que vous ont fait les journaux et qui ne portent pas Lucius dans leur cœur, loin de là !

- Et "Le Chicaneur" fera votre apologie ! _Chuchota Luna qui venait d'arriver auprès d'eux_.

- Merci à tous ! Vraiment je n'y croyais pas trop ! Après tout Lucius a toujours eu beaucoup de pouvoir !

- Pas autant que tu crois, plus autant en tous cas ! _Dit Drago qui venait d'arriver à leurs côtés_.

- On va gagner ? C'est vrai ? _Demanda à nouveau Harry visiblement inquiet_.

- OUI ! S'écria l'ensemble des invités qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

_Harry se réfugia alors dans les bras de son homme qui savait si bien s'occuper de lui._


	10. Procès

**Chapitre 10 : Procès**

_Depuis une semaine, Harry était entré dans son huitième mois de grossesse. Tout le monde s'inquiétait, car il avait fait de nombreuses chutes de tension. Les chercheurs de la Fondation se demandaient si cela venait du côté exceptionnel de cette grossesse, ou si c'était le stress occasionné par le procès et les articles boueux de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il avait subi une perte de poids conséquente dans les jours qui avaient suivi l'annonce du procès, mais soutenu par Drago et ses amis, il avait tout repris._

_Le Chicaneur avait édité des articles dithyrambiques et hargneux envers la Gazette du Sorcier et Rita Skeeter en particulier. La plupart étaient écrits par Luna elle-même. Les sondages, une nouvelle manie instaurée par Arthur Weasley, montraient que les sorciers étaient pour Harry et contre Lucius Malefoy. Alors que le procès devait commencer la semaine suivante, l'association des Sorciers Gays de Grande Bretagne avait organisé deux défilés, avec leurs familles et leurs amis, dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse et de Pré-au-Lard._

_De nombreuses personnalités avaient fait leur "coming-out", dont le célèbre Gilderoy Lockhart qui avait recouvré la mémoire. Abelforth Dumbledore donna une longue interview sur son frère homosexuel, Albus, qui avait eu une liaison avec Grindelwald. De même, des célébrités du showbiz en avaient fait autant. Ainsi, Myron Wagtail**,** un des chanteurs du groupe Bizarr'Sisters et la chanteuse Célestina Moldubec, avaient-ils eux aussi revendiqué leur homosexualité en indiquant bien que les sorciers ne devaient pas faire de retour en arrière. Tous s'accordaient à dire, qu'après s'être débarrassé du chantre de l'intolérance qu'était Voldemort, il ne fallait pas retomber dans ces travers qui avaient mis au ban de la société les moldus ou né de moldus, les lycans, et autres créatures magiques._

_Drago avait caché à Harry qu'il avait mis à contribution toute la fortune qui lui venait de sa grand-mère Black, ainsi que le prix d'un petit cottage, dans les honoraires des avocats, et qu'il ne possédait plus rien. Il n'avait plus que Harry, ses bébés, son travail et ses amis. Il prit alors conscience qu'il était pourtant plus riche qu'avant. Il était riche de ceux qu'il aimait, il était riche d'un travail passionnant, et riche d'une vie qui n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Il se battrait comme un lion pour que leurs enfants ne leur soient pas volés par son père._

_Il réfléchissait à tout cela au-dessus de son chaudron, dans son laboratoire de la Fondation, quand il entendit toquer. Il vit alors sa cheffe, et dorénavant amie, passer la tête._

- Oui, Hermione ?

- On vient d'avoir Harry, il arrive dans quelques minutes pour sa visite hebdomadaire ! Tout le monde l'attend déjà en salle de consultation.

- Ok, j'y vais, je finis ici et j'arrive !

_Il se pencha à nouveau sur son chaudron. En effet, une nouvelle voie dans leurs travaux avait surgi. Ils avaient décidé de travailler sur les femmes ayant des déformations de leurs organes génitaux, ce qui fut octroyé à Athena. Quant à Rujul et Drago, ils avaient décidé de travailler un peu plus sur les enfants qui naissaient cracmols. Dès lors, ils orientaient leurs recherches sur les raisons qu'avaient des sorciers de naître cracmols, et sur les possibilités, au cours des grossesses naturelles et artificielles, d'empêcher cela._

_Drago éteignit le feu sous son chaudron et partit rejoindre son Harry et ses collègues. Il entra dans la salle d'examen et alla serrer la main du nouveau gynécomage qui suivait Harry depuis plus d'un mois. C'était un homme assez grand, particulièrement séduisant, mais surtout très tolérant, et c'est ce qui avait intéressé Harry, Drago et les chercheurs. C'était un américain émigré qui répondait au nom de Alex Karev._

_Harry se trouvait déjà sur la table, revêtu d'une chemise d'auscultation et sans rien pour masquer son identité. Drago lui prit la main, remarquant bien son éternelle angoisse. Tandis que les autres restaient en retrait le gynécomage s'approcha._

- Bonjour, Harry ! _Dit Alex_. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Un peu fatigué !

- Normal ! Sinon ?

- J'ai quelques fois des nausées et des vomissements, un peu mal à la tête et dans les oreilles.

- Ah oui ? C'est déjà moins normal, mais rassurez-vous ! Je vais prendre votre tension !

_D'un coup de baguette magique, le gynécomage vérifia la tension de Harry._

- Oui, bon… un peu de tension mais c'est normal avec vos soucis, hein ?

- Oui, Alex !

- Tenez Harry ! _Dit Alex en lui remettant un petit objet en forme de médaillon_.

- C'est quoi ?

- Un portoloin inversé !

- Hein ? _Intervint "gracieusement" Drago_.

- C'est une invention sorcière américaine ! Vous le frottez en cas d'urgence et c'est moi qui suis amené à vous !

- Oh, c'est pratique ! _S'extasia Harry_.

- C'est tout à fait pratique ! _Répondit le gynécomage_. Bon, nous continuons nos analyses habituelles ?

_Il s'était tourné vers les chercheurs et Hermione qui opinèrent de la tête. Les examens furent un peu plus poussés, mais trouvèrent néanmoins un Harry assez en forme malgré la fatigue._

_Quatre jours plus tard eut lieu le procès contre Lucius Malefoy. Drago avait eu un mal de chien à faire se lever Harry. Entre une fatigue flagrante et une mauvaise volonté toute aussi flagrante, le Maître de potions avait dû batailler ferme pour que le parturient se décide à se préparer. Ce dernier avait vu ses symptômes se multiplier et se renforcer. Plus que jamais, ses nausées et ses vomissements s'accrurent et il se couchait et se levait avec des maux de têtes incessants. Drago s'inquiétait, plus encore quand Harry avoua avoir des acouphènes._

_Les deux hommes s'étaient chaudement et luxueusement habillés. Il fallait qu'ils impressionnent les trois juges qu'ils affronteraient dans la froide salle du tribunal. Ils attendaient depuis quelques minutes à la porte quand leur avocat, John Cage, apparut. C'était un petit bonhomme étrange et bourré de tics. On le disait très efficace et compétent, il n'avait perdu qu'un seul procès. C'est dire comme le couple et leurs amis étaient optimistes._

_Ils entendirent la sonnerie indiquant que le procès allait commencer. Le trio entra alors dans la salle. Quel ne fut pas le plaisir de Harry de voir tous ses amis se retourner vers lui, et lever leur pouce pour montrer qu'ils croyaient en sa victoire. Ils remplissaient une bonne part du tribunal. Le reste du monde étant des connaissances et des sorciers qui étaient là en majorité pour le soutenir. Ils se mirent en place, l'avocat avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. En effet, Lucius Malefoy était déjà là. Etrangement, Narcissa, elle, était absente._

_L'huissier entra alors, indiquant aux personnes encore assises de se lever. C'est alors que trois hommes habillés de rouge commencèrent à entrer._

- Mesdames et Messieurs, La Cour !

_Les juges s'installèrent alors sur les trois imposants fauteuils capitonnés et rouge, et ouvrirent leurs dossiers. L'huissier s'adressa alors à la salle._

- Mesdames et Messieurs, aujourd'hui, 22 mai 2006 s'ouvre le procès pour l'affaire Malefoy contre Potter-Malefoy. Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

_L'ensemble du public ainsi que les plaignants et défenseurs s'assirent. Drago baissa alors ses yeux sur les jambes de Harry qui n'arrêtaient pas de sautiller. Il posa sa main sur un genou en murmurant un léger "Harry". Ce dernier se tourna vers le père de ses enfants, offrant alors un visage aux traits tirés et aux yeux cernés montrant une grande fatigue et beaucoup d'inquiétude._

_Le procès du siècle put alors commencer. Les témoins défilèrent. Evidemment, Rita Skeeter, Dolorès Ombrage, Cornélius Oswald Fudge et Rufus Scrimegeour témoignèrent contre eux. Néanmoins, Cage fit témoigner, ce jour-là pas moins de trente personnes. Le lendemain, ce fut cinquante personnes qui témoignèrent. Les réputations de Harry et de Drago furent sauvées. Après deux semaines de procès vint enfin le jugement._

_Les trois juges transmirent alors une enveloppe à l'huissier, qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir et se racla la gorge._

- Ce jour, 1er juin 2006, le jugement est rendu. A deux voix contre une, le tribunal a délibéré et a attribué la garde des jumeaux Potter-Malefoy à Monsieur Lucius Malefoy.

_La salle ne laissa entendre qu'un seul cri ! Un tonitruant NON qui venait de la gorge de Harry. Il s'était levé complètement abasourdi et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Soudain, alors que toute la salle s'indignait devant ce jugement inique, Harry eut des convulsions et s'effondra au sol. Drago le prit dans ses bras, il empoigna le médaillon et "appela" le gynécomage._

_La foule s'était rapprochée et encerclait Harry. Les convulsions s'arrêtèrent, il venait de tomber dans l'inconscience. Alex se pencha vers le parturient très inquiet, puis se tourna vers Drago._

- Il faut l'emmener de suite à Sainte Mangouste, je suis très inquiet, il me faut du matériel et des potions ! Je trouverai tout ce dont j'ai besoin là-bas !

- D'accord, allez-y !

_Alex transplana avec Harry dans ses bras. Drago était perdu, une main fine sur son épaule le fit réagir. C'était Hermione._

- Drago, viens, nous allons tous à l'hôpital !

_Et c'est dans un bel ensemble que Drago et les amis de Harry transplanèrent vers Ste Mangouste._


	11. En danger de mort

**Chapitre 11 : En danger de mort**

_Un ballet incessant d'infirmières, de médecins, de patients et de visiteurs, parcourait les couloirs lumineux. En face de l'une des nombreuses portes, les bancs étaient pleins. Beaucoup de têtes rousses étaient visibles dans le groupe. Certains hommes allaient et venaient visiblement très inquiets. Un accouchement à complications devait avoir lieu dans cette chambre de la maternité de Sainte Mangouste. Un médecin sortit de la chambre et s'approcha d'un jeune homme blond._

- Monsieur Malefoy ? C'est vous le père ?

- Oui ! Pourquoi est-ce vous qui venez me voir ? Et pas le docteur Karev ?

- Il est auprès de M. Potter ! Je suis le docteur Oliver Thomson !

- Comment va-t-il ? Et les bébés ? Cela fait pratiquement une heure que vous êtes avec lui !

- Nous avons décelé une hypertension et les symptômes décrits par le Docteur Karev, puis les convulsions qui ont eu lieu au tribunal nous ont orientées vers une grave pathologie. Nous venons de découvrir, suite à des examens, qu'il souffre de pré-éclampsie voir d'éclampsie !

- Oh non ! _S'écrièrent Molly et Hermione_.

- Quoi ? _Dit Drago en se tournant vers elles_.

_Elles ne répondirent pas et il se retourna vers le médecin._

- Qu'est-ce la pré-éclampsie ? _Demanda-t-il_.

- C'est une pathologie plutôt spécifique aux femmes enceintes de jumeaux et/ou primipares. Elle entraîne de l'hypertension, souvent de l'œdème dans une phase primaire. Les convulsions entraînent souvent un coma. Ce qui est le cas aujourd'hui !

- Nooon !

- De plus, cela entraîne aussi un décollement des placentas**1**. Ils sont tous les trois en danger, et les enfants ont peut-être souffert de déformation.

- Mais… les bébés sont-ils viables ?

- Aux derniers examens du docteur Karev, ils le semblaient ! Si nous ne voulons pas que le père et les enfants meurent à cause de l'hémorragie, nous ne pouvons plus attendre pour procéder à l'accouchement par césarienne ! Il faut le faire au plus vite !

- Bien, bien, allez-y !

- Cela devrait déjà être fait ! _Tonna une voix glaciale_.

_Tout le monde se retourna et vit la haute silhouette de Lucius Malefoy._

- Père ! _Dit Drago_. Que faites-vous là ?

- Je viens constater si mes petits-enfants sont en bonne santé !

- En bonne santé ? C'est de votre faute s'ils sont tous les trois en danger ! Harry était on ne peut plus stressé, depuis que vous nous avez envoyé cet employé du Ministère !

- Je ne pouvais pas laisser ces enfants entre vos mains perverses !

- Tu es immonde ! Nos enfants et Harry pourraient peut-être mourir ! Tu me donnes envie de vomir !

_Arthur Weasley s'approcha de son vieil ennemi._

- Lucius !

- Oui ? _Répondit l'aristocrate en levant un sourcil_.

- Vous avez gagné le procès ! Ne pourriez-vous laisser Drago et les amis de Harry seuls en ce moment difficile ?

- Je dois récupérer mes petits-enfants !

- Désolé, Monsieur, mais ils devront rester quelques jours en couveuse magique, voire quelques semaines! _Intervint le médicomage_.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

- Ils seront prématurés, et probablement en détresse, et avec des carences ou des déformations !

- Ils seraient déformés ? _Grimaça Lucius_.

- Ah ah ! S'ils sont déformés, tu n'en voudras plus, hein ! _Grogna Drago_.

- Bon, et bien je reviendrai demain ! _Dit Lucius de son air le plus hautain._

_Il partit alors en faisant claquer sa canne sur le marbre du sol._

- Merlin, que je peux le détester ! Non mais vous l'avez entendu, mes enfants ne l'intéresseraient plus, dès lors qu'ils seraient déformés !

- Cela va aller Drago, de toute façon, il faudra faire Appel à ce jugement partial, demander une enquête sur les juges qui ont agréé Lucius, et vérifier leur compte bancaire ! _Le rassura Hermione_.

- Nous serons tous là pour vous ! _Affirma un Ron déterminé_.

_Et tous se rapprochèrent de Drago, Hermione, Molly et Fleur l'enlacèrent. L'avocat et le médicomage restèrent en retrait. Ce dernier se tourna vers Maître Cage._

- Croyez-vous que l'appel pourra leur redonner les enfants ?

- Oui, j'ai déjà commencé à faire diligenter une enquête sur les juges, afin de connaître leur degré de corruption !

- Vous savez, M. Potter et ses enfants auront besoin les uns des autres dans les semaines à venir, et je trouve plutôt inquiétant que ces pauvres petits atterrissent entre les griffes de cet ex-mangemort.

- Nous sommes tous inquiets !

- Maître, moi aussi, je suis homosexuel ! Et ce qu'ont fait la Fondation Evans et Monsieur Potter, c'est une chance pour nous autres ! Mon compagnon attend de connaître le résultat pour entamer à son tour une grossesse !

- Oui ! Je le sais ! Pourriez-vous vous "arranger" pour que les enfants et Harry restent le plus longtemps possible ici ? Afin que l'Appel nous permette d'obtenir la cassation de ce jugement ?

- Oh oui, aucuns problèmes ! Vous savez quoi ? Je sais avec certitude que ces deux petits sont dans un sale état, qu'ils doivent "absolument" rester à Sainte Mangouste !

- Bien, bien, bien ! Nous sommes d'accord ! L'idéal serait aussi que Monsieur Potter et ses bébés n'aient pas la visite de Lucius Malefoy !

- Je donnerai la consigne aux infirmières ! Elles adorent toutes Monsieur Potter !

- Bien, bien, bien ! _Sourit l'avocat d'un air entendu_.

_A ce moment-là, Drago sortit des bras de ses amis et se dirigea vers le médicomage._

- Docteur !

- Oui, Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Pourrais-je assister à la naissance de mes bébés ?

- Je veux bien, mais je vous préviens tout de suite que c'est une opération chirurgicale et qui, bien qu'elle soit magique, montre une vue assez sanglante !

- Je veux juste être présent, pour que Harry puisse le voir dans une pensine après. Et si les enfants sont en bonne santé et poussent leur cri de naissance, cela sera d'autant un bon souvenir !

- Bien, Monsieur Malefoy ! Je vais demander à une infirmière de procéder à votre préparation, pour qu'elle vous amène dans la salle ! Suivez-moi !

_Drago suivit le médicomage tout en saluant ses amis. Une certaine Rosie le prit en charge, et lui montra comment enfiler le matériel stérile, comment se laver les mains. Il alla ensuite avec elle dans la salle d'opération, et put voir Harry allongé. Il voulut s'en approcher, mais l'infirmière lui intima de rester là où il était. A côté de la tête de Harry, étaient posées de nombreuses fioles de toutes les couleurs. Alex Karev et Oliver Thomson étaient vêtus comme Drago. Alex Karev lui expliqua comment ils allaient procéder._

- Drago, nous pensions initialement procéder à une extraction totalement magique des bébés et des placentas**1**, mais vu le mode de conception, nous préférons nous en tenir à une méthode plus moldue. De toute façon, toutes les précautions magiques sont prévues pour pallier aux faiblesses du système moldu. Nous ne devrions pratiquement pas faire couler de sang.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? _Demanda le Docteur Thomson_.

_Ils s'affairèrent autour de Harry, un champ stérile avait été installé. Les baguettes étaient en mains et remplaçaient les outils manuels des moldus. Le docteur Thomson lança un sort de découpe, tandis qu'une infirmière lança une musique douce pour accueillir les bébés._

_Drago eut un haut le cœur quand il vit le ventre de son Harry s'ouvrir et montrer une plaie rougeoyante. Un léger filet de sang s'écoula, faisant pâlir l'ancien serpentard. Il baissa les yeux. Un autre sort de découpe entrouvrit alors la première poche utérine. Avec précaution, Alex extirpa un des deux nourrissons qui poussa un petit cri geignard. Il le présenta à une infirmière, qui l'enveloppa dans un drap chaud, puis l'amena dans une des couveuses magiques. Un pédiatre soumettait l'enfant à de nombreux tests. Drago s'approcha doucement et contempla le bébé, qui n'était pas aussi petit qu'il le craignait. L'infirmière se retourna vers lui._

- C'est la petite fille ! Elle est en pleine forme, et elle n'a pas souffert de l'éclampsie !

- Elle est si belle !

- Oui, les bébés nés par césarienne ne sont pas fripés comme ceux de voie basse.

- Elle… elle a les yeux gris ?

- Oui et les cheveux blonds, on dirait. Elle tient de vous celle-là ! Et comment l'appellerez-vous ?

- Harry et moi avions pensé à Narcissa Lily Potter-Malefoy !

- C'est noté ! _Dit la femme en jetant un sort à un petit bracelet rose pour inscrire le nom_ !

_Alors que Drago faisait la grimace à la vue de cette couleur que Harry et lui détestaient, il vit Alex avec son fils, le nourrisson était bleu. Apparemment celui-ci avait des difficultés respiratoires. Le docteur Thomson jura en se penchant sur Harry. Drago ne sut plus alors où fixer ses yeux et ses inquiétudes. Si sa fille était en forme, son amour et son fils étaient en danger de mort. Alors que tout le staff médical s'affairait autour des deux malades, Drago recula contre le mur, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes. Il baissa la tête et laissa couler des larmes d'inquiétude et d'angoisse. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et se prit la tête entre les mains. L'infirmière qui s'occupait de Narcissa vint lui parler._

- Venez, Monsieur Malefoy, nous allons sortir d'ici avec notre petite Narcissa ! Cela vous fera du bien.

- Je… je… _Sanglota Drago_. Je veux… savoir… co… comment ils vont !

- Les médicomages viendront nous le dire, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Allez… venez !

_Drago suivit la femme qui l'emmena avec elle vers la nurserie, où la petite fille devait avoir son bain et être nourrie._

- Dîtes-moi ? Aviez-vous aussi décidé du nom du petit garçon ?

- Oui, nous avions choisi James Severus Malefoy-Potter !

- Tiens, le nom est dans cet ordre cette fois-ci ?

- Oui ! C'était pour montrer à mon père que j'avais un héritier qui portait mon nom, mais ce salaud veut nous voler nos bébés !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il ne vous les prendra pas !

- Oui ?

- Oui, aussi longtemps que nous pourrons l'en empêcher d'ici ! A vous de gagner votre appel !

- Je rêve ou tout le monde n'a parlé que de cela ?

- Oui ! A l'arrivée de Monsieur Potter nous avons appris que le résultat du procès était une des raisons de ses convulsions.

_Narcissa criait alors qu'une puéricultrice avait pris la relève de l'infirmière. Elle plongea la fillette dans la baignoire, dont le fond était à peine rempli. Il ne s'agissait que d'enlever le sang et toutes autres traces. Elle sécha le nourrisson, puis recouvrit le cordon ombilical d'un pansement. Elle l'habilla d'un "magnifique" pyjama rose qui fit grimacer Drago. La puéricultrice fourra le bébé dans les bras de ce dernier._

- Vous allez lui donner son biberon !

- Oh, je n'ai jamais fait cela !

- Il y a un début pour tout, Monsieur Malefoy ! Je reviens dans une minute.

_Une fois seul, Drago se laissa à vraiment observer sa fille. Elle était tout en finesse et avait tout d'une Malefoy. Un grand sourire mangea son visage, car il venait de trouver un point de beauté au même endroit et de la même forme que celui de Harry. Elle était bien la fille de ses deux pères. La puéricultrice arriva avec le biberon chaud._

- Voilà un petit biberon !

- Je fais quoi là ?

- Vous laisser reposer sa tête dans le creux de votre bras… voilà comme cela ! Tenez le biberon !

- Elle ne veut pas le prendre !

- Mais si frottez ses lèvres avec la tétine ! Oui… voilà ! Regardez, elle tète !

- Oui !

_Drago leva un visage extatique vers la puéricultrice, puis reposa ses yeux sur son bébé._

- Vous pouvez lui parler si vous voulez !

- Aaah ! Oui ?

- Oui ! Bien… avant de vous laisser, on m'a chargé de vous informer que votre fils s'en sort très bien, bien qu'un peu plus petit que sa sœur et plus fragile aussi, il va arriver d'ici quelques minutes et vous pourrez aussi lui donner son biberon. Quant à Monsieur Potter, il est toujours dans le coma, mais le docteur Thomson m'a dit qu'il devrait bientôt en sortir. L'éclampsie aggravée a été évitée.

- Merci mademoiselle !

- Je vous laisse, je vais vous ramener Jamie ! _Dit-elle en partant_.

_Drago secoua la tête ! Son pauvre fils venait à peine de naître et on lui donnait déjà un surnom, mais il l'aimait ce surnom. Il se pencha vers sa fille, qui tout en tétant avidement, commençait à papillonner des yeux._

- Ma petite chérie, dès que tu auras fini ton repas, je te mettrai dans ta couveuse pour m'occuper de ton frère, ma puce ! Il va aller très bien ! Et vous allez commencer votre vie ensemble avec votre papa et moi ! Tu verras, ton papa va vite guérir, et nous allons tous rentrer à la maison avec lui. Je te le promets. Jamais je ne laisserai ton grand-père vous prendre à nous ! Jamais !

_Il se pencha et embrassa le front tout doux, si doux, et déjà elle sentait bon. Il vit une goutte tomber sur la joue de Narcissa et comprit qu'il pleurait. Il pleurait d'inquiétude, mais surtout il pleurait de bonheur._

* * *

**1** Comme ce sont des jumeaux, fille ET garçon, ce ne sont pas des monozygotes donc pas de placenta commun !


	12. Enlèvement

**Chapitre 12 : Enlèvement**

_Un duo de cris et de pleurs se faisait entendre dans la pièce. On s'affairait autour de deux petits êtres qui étaient déjà fortement unis dans leurs actions. Depuis deux semaines qu'ils étaient nés, ils avaient été très entourés, très aimés aussi. Leur père s'occupait d'eux avec un amour qui laissait ses plus virulents détracteurs béats d'admiration._

_A ce moment-là, Drago changeait Jamie, tandis que Ron finissait d'habiller Narcissa. Ce dernier était très fier, car sa femme l'avait poussé à aider le compagnon de son meilleur ami. C'était la troisième fois qu'ils faisaient la course ensemble pour savoir lequel finirait d'habiller l'un des jumeaux en premier. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle les bébés pleuraient si fort. On ne peut pas aller vite, et avoir des gestes tendres et des mots d'amour. Or leur père les avait habitués à prendre tout son temps pour changer leurs couches et leurs vêtements, et leur parlait tout du long en leur administrant mille bisous sur leur peau tendre et à l'odeur de lait._

- J'ai gagné ! _Hurla Ron_.

- Pffff ! D'accord ! Mais si je retrouve Cissy trempée parce que tu auras mal attaché sa couche, je considérerai ta victoire comme caduque ! _Répondit Drago_.

- Ok !

- En attendant, il est temps de leur donner leur biberon !

_Ils s'installèrent, et à la vue des bavoirs et des biberons, les nourrissons arrêtèrent leurs cris tonitruants. Leurs grands yeux brillaient d'anticipation. Drago mit la tétine dans la bouche de son fils et se mit à lui parler avec tendresse. Il adorait ses yeux verts qui lui rappelaient tant ceux de Harry. Il était plus petit que sa sœur, mais il était très dynamique. S'il avait la couleur des yeux et les cheveux noirs de son père-mère, il avait le nez et la bouche de Drago. Il ne remarqua pas que Ron l'écoutait._

- Tu sais que tu as de beaux yeux, mon Jamie ? Aussi beaux que ceux de ton papa ! Tu as aussi ses magnifiques cheveux noirs, mon p'tit noiraud, tu es très beau ! Oh, tu me fais un sourire charmeur en plus ! Tu sais que ton père t'aime, hein, petit coquin ?

_Depuis deux semaines, Ron avait fait table rase de ses récriminations passées contre Drago. Il avait fini par admettre que ce dernier était devenu quelqu'un de tout à fait fréquentable. Depuis deux semaines, Ron faisait partie des cerbères qui interdisaient la porte à Lucius Malefoy et aux services sociaux du Ministère, qui voulaient "enlever" les nourrissons. Alors qu'il donnait son biberon à la petite Narcissa, il fut surpris, alors qu'il relevait la tête, de voir entrer la "grande" Narcissa._

- Bonjour, Monsieur Weasley !

- Bonjour Madame Malefoy !

_Drago avait levé la tête, très étonné, car pas une fois, il n'avait vu sa mère depuis l'annonce de son homosexualité ou de sa paternité. Elle observait la petite Cissy dans les bras de Ron._

- Bonjour, mon chéri !

- Bonjour, mère !

_Elle s'approcha de lui et se pencha sur le petit garçon qui continuait à téter._

- C'est le petit James ?

- Oui !

- Il ressemble beaucoup à Potter !

- Harry, s'il te plaît !

- Oui, il ressemble beaucoup à Harry !

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Je venais voir tes enfants !

- Et ?

- Je suis leur grand-mère, tout de même !

- Et alors ?

- Je sais ! J'aurais dû te soutenir concernant ton homosexualité, mais ton père a toujours eu une telle emprise sur moi, et ce, depuis notre mariage.

- Il n'y a pas que cela !

- Oui, j'aurais, aussi, dû te soutenir lors du procès et témoigner contre lui, mais il m'a menacé de me mettre à la rue ! Tu sais que les Black n'ont plus aucun bien, que les derniers sont passés aux mains de Potter !

- Harry, s'il te plaît !

- Oui, Harry !

- Tu aurais pu me demander de t'accueillir !

- Tu l'aurais fait ?

- Oui ! Et décidément, tu ne me connais guère mieux que père !

- Ooohh, mon chéri !

- Que comptes-tu, enfin, daigner faire pour moi ?

- Je… je pourrais témoigner contre ton père dans le jugement d'appel ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien, je peux avoir les preuves qu'il a bien corrompu les juges !

- C'était donc vrai, nous ne nous trompions pas ?

- Non !

- Bien, mon avocat s'appelle John Cage, le mieux est que tu le contactes !

- Je sais son nom ! Je rentre à la maison et je lui envoie un hibou tout de suite !

- Je te remercie !

- Dis-moi, mon chéri, je pourrai revoir mes petits-enfants ? _Finit-elle par dire en caressant les cheveux blonds de son homonyme_.

- Bien sûr ! Crois-tu que je les priverais de la seule grand-mère qu'ils aient ?

- Oooh, mon chéri !

_Là-dessus, Drago qui venait de déposer son fils dans le berceau, accueillit sa mère dans ses bras. Ils restèrent enlacés de longues très longues minutes. Ils se caressaient leur longue chevelure évanescente. Drago finit par se reculer._

- Mère, je dois te laisser, car c'est l'heure où je vais voir Harry !

- D'accord ! A demain ?

- Oui, j'en serai enchanté !

- Au revoir, mon chéri, au revoir, Monsieur Weasley !

- Au revoir, mère !

- Au revoir, Madame Malefoy.

_A peine fut-elle partie que Drago se précipita à l'étage qui menait au service Réanimations. De toutes parts, on entendait les bip-bips des sorts de contrôles et les chuintements des respirateurs moldus. Il entra alors dans la chambre de Harry. Celle-ci était encombrée de fleurs et de ballons. Des dizaines de mots et de parchemins voltigeaient en forme d'oiseaux au plafond. Là, sur le lit, reposait un Harry pâle, à la lente respiration. Il n'était pas appareillé, seul un sort de diagnostic était en permanence visible au-dessus de sa tête. Tout allait bien. Malgré son coma, il se portait plutôt bien. Son corps avait bien récupéré de la grossesse, de l'accouchement et de l'éclampsie. Les seins avaient disparu et un beau ventre plat était revenu. Les rares petits bourrelets dus à sa gourmandise d'homme enceint n'étaient plus là non plus. Drago contemplait et admirait le corps qui lui avait tant plu un an auparavant. Il s'approcha, puis baisa son front, ses paupières, ses joues, sa bouche, son cou. Il aurait pu continuer plus loin si Maître Cage n'était pas arrivé dans la chambre._

- On m'a dit que je vous trouverais ici. Bonjour, Drago !

- Bonjour, John ! Alors ?

- Depuis que j'ai reçu le hibou de votre mère, je ne tiens plus. Comme vous vous en doutiez, j'ai suffisamment pour faire casser le jugement, faire virer de l'ordre les juges, et même pour faire cracher votre père au bassinet !

- Hum, cela tombe bien ! Je suis en manque de fonds !

- Je vais vous laisser ! Je dois aller déposer le dossier devant le magenmagot ! Cela va faire du bruit ! Si tout va bien tout devrait se régler dans à peu près une semaine !

_Après le départ de l'avocat, le chercheur s'allongea près de l'inconscient. Il avait une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, et l'autre passait sur les arcades sourcilières, puis descendait sur l'arête du nez. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise, intimement persuadé que cela aiderait Harry à se réveiller. Il ne put résister et posa ses lèvres sur celle du bel endormi. Puis se mit à embrasser le lobe de l'oreille et lui susurra des dizaines de mots d'amour. Alors qu'il se sentait somnoler, des bruits d'explosions alliés à l'alarme d'attaque qui datait du temps du Mage Noir, se firent entendre dans l'hôpital. Il se redressa et courut à toute vitesse vers l'origine de tout ce bruit. L'inquiétude monta en lui quand il s'aperçut que tout ce tintamarre se passait dans la nurserie. Il vit alors la haute silhouette de son père._

_Celui-ci tenait Jamie dans ses bras tandis qu'il reconnut la gynécomage Cécilia Gordon qui avait Cissy dans les siens. Alors que Ron, Athena qui venait d'arriver, et tout un bataillon d'infirmières essayaient de les astreindre à leur remettre les enfants._

_Il vit, accompagnant et soutenant les kidnappeurs, un groupe d'aurors et la désagréable Dolores Ombrage. Alors que les défenseurs se rapprochaient des bébés, ils furent repoussés par des doloris lancés par Lucius, Ombrage et un auror. Drago, lui, ne voyait que ses bébés qui étaient brinquebalés dans tous les sens et criaient à gorge déployée. Drago, lui, ne voyait que les larmes qui roulaient sur les petits visages crispés et rouges de colère._

_La bataille durait depuis de longues, très longues minutes, quand soudain, Lucius et ses comparses coururent sur l'aire de transplanage laissant les défenseurs endoloris par les sorts impardonnables. Ils disparurent en emportant les jumeaux et laissant leurs adversaires frustrés et rageurs. Un puissant cri du cœur envahit le couloir._

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN !

_Drago et ses amis se retournèrent sur un Harry qui tenait fermement sa baguette en main. Ses yeux étaient rouges et reflétaient une immense douleur et une détermination sans faille. Drago s'approcha de lui petit à petit. Il le vit se mettre à trembler, une larme, unique, perla à son œil. Il tomba alors évanoui mais Drago l'empêcha de choir au sol. Il le prit dans ses bras et le ramena dans sa chambre._


	13. Rendezmoi mes bébés !

**Chapitre 13 : Rendez-moi mes bébés !**

_Cela faisait de longues minutes qu'il caressait le large front et la cicatrice qui le barrait. Inlassablement, il repoussait les mèches noires et rebelles qui s'obstinaient à revenir sur le visage aimé. Son Harry, malgré la potion calmante, secouait la tête de droite et de gauche visiblement en proie à un cauchemar. Parfois, quelques mots filtraient de sa bouche : "bébés", "rendez-les-moi", "non". Même s'il devait se faire rabrouer, il décida de s'allonger contre son Harry. Puis, il le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles de consolation et d'amour. Le survivant n'avait pas l'air de se calmer alors, pris d'une intuition, Drago lui bloqua la tête et embrassa la bouche qui lui manquait tant. Tout d'abord, il darda sa langue sur les lèvres quelque peu asséchées par la maladie, et les humidifia. Il la rentra ensuite et rencontra les dents blanches et d'un bel alignement. D'une main sur la mâchoire, il ouvrit la bouche pour s'enfoncer dans l'antre chaud et humide, sa langue toucha, tâta, s'enroula autour de l'autre langue. Deux mains le repoussèrent et un grognement sortit des deux bouches. L'un était frustré, l'autre colérique._

- Ca ne va pas non ? _S'exclama Harry_.

- Tu faisais un cauchemar !

- Et c'est comme cela que tu comptais me le faire passer ?

- Oui ! _Lui répondit Drago d'un sourire charmeur et sûr de lui._

- Séducteur, va ! _Céda Harry_.

- Oui, tout pour toi !

- Ooooh ! _Gémit tristement Harry_. Noonnn ! Mes bébés !

- Oui, je sais !

- Ton père, ton père les a pris ! Je me souviens, l'infirmière m'avait prévenu !

- Oui, je sais, mais nous sommes en train de faire appel du jugement qui les lui a attribués !

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient avec lui, il va leur être néfaste !

- Je sais, mais ma mère va le surveiller et m'a promis de témoigner contre lui lors de cette révision.

- Je veux mes bébés, Drago, je les veux !

- Tu les auras mon amour, tu les auras. En attendant, veux-tu me faire plaisir et prendre un petit-déjeuner.

- Je n'ai pas faim ! _Dit-il aussitôt démenti par son estomac qui grogna_.

- Ah oui ? Allez viens, lèves-toi !

- Nan !

- Mon cœur ! Si tu ne te lèves pas…

- Hein ?

- Je te ferai subir les pires tortures !

- Comme ?

- Je te laisse imaginer, après tout, je suis un serpentard doublé d'un Malefoy !

_Sur ces mots, il se leva et alla prendre la robe de chambre de Harry avec laquelle il couvrit ce dernier qui ne portait qu'un simple boxer. Il n'était pas question que les hommes et les femmes qui se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée voient les belles formes de son homme. Ce dernier passait son temps à poser sa main sur son ventre comme s'il cherchait ses bébés. Drago enserrait sa taille et l'aidait à descendre les escaliers de leur maison. En effet, après son évanouissement et un rapide diagnostic, les médicomages n'avaient pas vu d'obstacles à le ramener chez lui._

- Harry ! _L'accueillirent en chœur leurs amis_.

- Bonjour la compagnie ! _S'exclama Harry ravi_.

_Toutes les personnes qui les avaient aidés lors du premier procès étaient encore présentes. Au fond, près d'une des fenêtres, Narcissa lui fit un grand sourire d'encouragement. Elle tenait un paquet de feuilles colorées en main. Elle s'approcha rapidement de lui avant que leurs proches l'entourent._

- Tenez Harry, ce sont des photos des petits !

- Hein ? _S'étonna le jeune homme en prenant les tirages_.

- Je les ai prises ce matin avant de venir !

_Le parturient dévora alors les images, il y en avait une dizaine. Les bouilles rondes et rouges des petits montraient qu'ils étaient en bonne santé et apparemment en colère. Ils se débattaient dans les bras d'un elfe qui ne savait pas trop comment les calmer. Harry était ravi devant les photos en mouvement et dévisageait les bébés._

- Je veux mes bébés !

- Il n'a que ces mots à la bouche ! _Gémit Drago_.

- C'est normal, Drago ! _Répondirent en chœur Narcissa et Hermione qui sourirent de leur synchronisme._

- Il n'a pas eu la chance de les voir naître, et il sait que ton père les lui a pris, forcément qu'il ne pense qu'à cela ! _Reprit Narcissa_.

- Tu vas les retrouver tes bébés ! _Dit Hermione en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Harry qui ne quittait pas les photos des yeux_.

- Maintenant, je veux mes bébés, maintenant !

- Harry, voyons, sois sérieux ! Il faut du temps pour réviser un procès. _Essaya de le raisonner Hermione_.

- Je m'en fiche !

- C'est alors que la matrone qu'était Molly Weasley s'approcha et entoura Harry de ses bras.

- Voyons mesdames comme si vous ne saviez pas ce que c'est que de s'inquiéter de ses enfants quand on ne les a pas sous les yeux. Dîtes-moi, Narcissa, n'est-ce pas vous qui avez exigé de Severus qu'il se lie à vous pour protéger Drago ?

_Harry se mit alors à pleurer dans les bras maternels de la belle-mère de Hermione en réclamant ses enfants._

- Je veux mes bébés, rendez-moi mes bébés !

- Oui, Harry, viens Harry, tu vas venir avec moi dans la cuisine, tu vas manger un peu et après, tu vas faire une petite sieste…

- Mais… mes bébés…

- Oui, mon chéri, et maman Molly va leur botter les fesses pour qu'ils se les bougent un peu et que tu puisses récupérer tes magnifiques petits trésors.

- C'est vrai… ?

- Oui ! Viens !

_Sur ces mots, Molly emmena Harry pour qu'il prenne son déjeuner. Quand ce fut fait, elle le monta dans sa chambre et lui fit avaler une potion de sommeil sans rêves._

_Dans l'après-midi, alors que tout le monde s'activait et que la femme d'Arthur préparait déjà le repas du soir, le petit Ted Lupin monta les marches pour aller voir son parrain. Il y entra doucement, en catimini pour ne pas réveiller Harry. Il vit le lit v_ide et les draps repoussés au bout. Il se promena dans la chambre puis trouva sur l'oreiller un morceau de parchemin. Il le prit en main et descendit voir les adultes. Il alla voir Drago.

- Tonton Drago !

- Plus tard, Teddy, plus tard !

- Mais…

- Va voir quelqu'un d'autre !

_L'enfant chercha un autre adulte._

- Tonton Ron !

- Excuses-moi Teddy, je suis occupé va voir Hermione.

_Il s'empressa alors d'aller voir l'amie de son parrain._

- Tata Hermy !

- Oh mon ange, j'ai plein de choses à faire va plutôt voir ta grand-mère.

_Et ainsi le malheureux enfant voyagea d'un adulte à l'autre sans qu'aucun ne lui prête attention. Il s'assit sur les briques de la cheminée tenant toujours le parchemin d'une main et s'appuyant la joue dans l'autre. A côté de lui, dans un fauteuil, une Luna très concentrée leva un sourcil devant le soupir du petit._

- Personne ne veut t'écouter, Teddy ? Et pourtant tu as quelque chose d'important à dire, non ?

- Oui !

- Dis-moi, je t'écoute !

- C'est parrain, il n'est pas dans sa chambre et il a laissé ce parchemin mais je ne sais pas lire moi ! Je voudrais que tu le lises.

_Luna prit le parchemin et se releva la main sur le cœur. Elle poussa un cri._

- Harry !

- Quoi ? _Demandèrent plusieurs personnes_.

- Harry est parti de sa chambre et a laissé un mot.

- Et ? _S'inquiéta Drago_.

- Il est parti au Manoir Malefoy récupérer ses enfants !

- Oh non, dans son état mental instable ! _Gémit Hermione_.

- Bien… je suppose que nous devons tous y aller ? _Ironisa Ron_.

- Oui, tu supposes bien ! Pendant ce temps, vu que notre dossier est bien bouclé, John va aller au magenmagot obtenir la révision du procès. _Lui dit Drago._

- Tout le monde a sa baguette ? _Demanda Arthur_.

- Oui ! _Répondit l'ensemble des intervenants_.

- Je reste avec les enfants ! _Indiqua Molly qui avait tout entendu_.

_Ce fut dans un bel ensemble qu'ils quittèrent tous la maison pour transplaner devant la grille du Manoir. Ils virent alors des éclairs de toutes les couleurs fuser à travers les grandes fenêtres du vieux bâtiment auxquels faisaient échos des explosions. Drago savait par sa mère qu'il y avait une demi-douzaine d'aurors accompagnés d'Ombrage qui y voyait une revanche sur Harry. Elle avait toujours su "s'approcher" des gens "qui comptent" et elle pensait que Lucius Malefoy lui permettrait de retrouver le pouvoir qu'elle avait auparavant._

_On pouvait entendre les cris des "victimes" de Harry et les pleurs des bébés. Tout le monde entra alors en trombe dans le manoir afin de soutenir leur survivant. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la grande salle de bal où se trouvait le combat, ils virent la baguette et les mains de Harry qui rougeoyaient. Sur un tonitruant : "Rendez-moi mes bébés", un sortilège sortit de sa baguette pour toucher chacun de ses "ennemis" qui se retrouvèrent tous au sol en même temps. Ses amis s'arrêtèrent et le dévisagèrent complètement ébahis. Ils le virent s'approcher des couffins où les jumeaux hurlaient de rage. Drago regarda les belles mains de son amour toucher les douces joues de leurs enfants. Aussitôt les cris cessèrent. Drago se rapprocha de sa famille et vit les nourrissons sucer leur poing. Harry releva la tête et montra ses joues couvertes de larmes ruisselantes._

- Ils sont magnifiques, Drago ! Tu avais raison ! Nos bébés sont magnifiques !

- Ils tiennent de toi, mon cœur ! _S'exclama un Drago très poufsouffle et enchanté du sourire amoureux que Harry lui donna_.

_Laissant le couple s'extasier devant leurs enfants, leurs proches s'occupèrent de ligoter Lucius et ses sbires. Cage et Kingsley arrivèrent alors en tenant un document officiel. Hermione leur sourit en prenant le document. Elle posa son doigt sur sa bouche en montrant le couple de jeunes parents. Tout le monde évacua alors les lieux._


	14. Intimité

**Chapitre 14 : Intimité**

_La balancelle oscillait doucement sous le poids de ses occupants qui somnolaient. Une chevelure brune était mélangée à une autre toute blonde. Les visages étaient sereins et reposés. Le plus grand enlaçait le plus petit qui lui même tenait fermement contre lui deux petites boules de vêtements. Un minuscule rouge-gorge s'approcha et se percha sur le sommet de la balancelle. Il se mit à pépier doucement presque silencieusement. Petit à petit, dans un doux, très doux, trémolo, son chant gagnait en puissance. Le pépiement enchanteur sortit alors, en douceur et bonheur, le couple de ses songes._

- Bonjour mon cœur ! _Chuchota_ _Drago_

- Bonjour, mon Dray ! _Répondit_ _Harry_. On a beaucoup dormi ?

- Une petite heure ! Je pense qu'il faudrait coucher les enfants ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Tout à fait !

_Tandis qu'il se redressait, il remit leur fille à Drago. Ce dernier, très assuré et très habitué, tenait l'enfant solidement et aida son homme à se relever de la balancelle. Harry, encore un peu endolori, par sa sortie, trois jours auparavant, de son coma, vacilla quelque peu. Drago le retint à temps ainsi que leur fils._

- Tu vas bien mon cœur ?

- Un peu fatigué encore !

- Ok ! On couche les enfants et toi aussi !

_Drago se sentait si heureux tandis qu'il escortait père et enfants vers leurs chambres respectives. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'être gay et de s'assumer lui aurait donné autant de bonheur. Il avait craint de se retrouver seul, désœuvré et sans le sou. Or, il avait un travail on ne peut plus valorisant et très bien payé, et surtout, il avait trouvé des amis, un amour bientôt amant et deux enfants finalement en parfaite santé ! Il avait obtenu tout cela en un an ! Il avait "gagné" plus qu'il n'avait perdu. D'avoir osé affronter Lucius Malefoy s'avérait être la meilleure décision de sa vie !_

_Harry et lui reposèrent les bébés dans leurs berceaux féériques. Harry avait tenu, la veille, à faire les magasins pour bébés et s'était jeté sur les lits débordants de fanfreluches. Drago et Hermione avaient fait la grimace, et Ron avait hurlé de rire, mais l'air offensé et triste de Harry les avaient calmés. Ils pouvaient bien le laisser acheter ces horreurs. Finalement, Drago ne trouvait les berceaux plus aussi laids et puis dans quelques mois, les bébés auraient tant grandi qu'il faudrait les remplacer par des lits plus grands. Alors qu'il couchait la blonde petite Narcissa, cette dernière lui fit un sourire charmeur et tendait ses bras. Il se pencha et elle s'accrocha aux cheveux de son père. Il plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux tout aussi gris de la pouponne. Elle lui refit à nouveau un sourire. Il restait toujours aussi fasciné par ses enfants. Il était si concentré sur sa fille qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'on l'observait aussi. Harry était ébahi devant la tendresse et l'amour que l'ancien serpentard n'hésitait pas à montrer._

- Je suis toujours étonné comme tu as changé !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je ne reconnais pas le Drago que je connaissais à Poudlard.

- Il est toujours là, enfoui sous des trésors d'amour et d'amitié !

- Et te voilà poète, maintenant !

- C'est à ton contact et à celui de nos enfants !

_Après ces paroles, Drago s'avança vers Harry et posa sa main sur son visage, puis prit ses lèvres de la façon la plus langoureuse qui soit. C'est ainsi que baisers après baisers, Drago fit sortir son homme de la nurserie pour le faire entrer pas à pas dans sa propre chambre. Il referma la porte et y plaqua Harry. Les gémissements de ce dernier n'avaient pas discontinué depuis les premiers baisers. Doucement, ses mains rejoignirent aussi le corps de Harry pour lui tirer d'autres gémissements. Il parcourait les reins, les fesses et la poitrine de son amant qui n'était plus que sensations. Délicatement, il finit par l'allonger sur le lit. Il le déshabilla lentement, très lentement, à la langoureuse lenteur de ses caresses et de ses baisers. Il atteignit enfin la glorieuse érection de son amant qui se tordait sous lui. Il darda sa langue sur le gland déjà rougi par le sang. Alors que la coquine tournoyait autour et sous la "collerette", du liquide sourdait qu'elle s'empressa de prélever en titillant le creux d'où il sortait. Harry ne tenait plus et prit la tête blonde à pleines mains, mais Drago ne cessa pas ses câlineries affolantes. Il attendait quelque chose, il manipulait son amour, car il avait un plan. Il continua ainsi de longues très longues minutes sa patiente torture. Il attendait un cri et pas n'importe lequel. Il était patient, très patient. Il l'entendit alors._

- Drago ! Oh, Drago, s'il te plaît, pitié ! Prends-moi !

_Il ne tergiversa plus et écarta les cuisses de son Harry. Il le prépara assez longuement, mais pas trop. Il avait généreusement enduit de lubrifiant son sexe et l'anus de Harry. Puis, il prit son pénis, pointa l'entrée humide puis pressa un peu, encore, et finalement entra complètement au plus profond des entrailles de son homme. Harry se tendit sous l'intrusion du membre au fond de lui. Il geignait, respirait fort, haletait bruyamment. Il réclamait un mouvement par des coups de bassin, mais Drago ne cédait pas et retenait les hanches mouvantes. Il chuchota à son oreille._

- C'est moi qui mène le jeu mon cœur !

_Il descendit sa bouche sur le tendre cou du père de ses enfants. Il lécha et mordilla là où passait la carotide, il sentait combien le cœur de son amant battait fort. Il releva la tête et embrassa avec passion la bouche ouverte et offerte de Harry. Puis, il commença à donner ses premiers coups de reins. Il se sentait fort, et à sa place dans ce fourreau de chair si chaud, si étroit où son "épée" glissait, entrait, sortait et faisait émettre des bruits rauques de plaisir à la gorge de son aimé. Il continua à labourer le corps si généreusement offert. Quand il eut fini d'éjaculer, il s'écroula sur son amant. Il n'avait pas envie de se retirer. Alors qu'il tentait de le faire, Harry le retint de ses jambes enlacées dans son dos._

- Reste en moi ! Je voudrais que tu restes toujours en moi ! Si tu pouvais à nouveau me prendre, puis me reprendre et encore et encore !

_Drago ouvrit grand les yeux et frémit sous ces mots si forts qui le firent rebander. Il s'étonna lui-même. C'était la première fois qu'il connaissait une érection si tôt après un orgasme. Il reprit alors un mouvement de reins et agrippa les épaules de son amant pour retrouver un semblant d'énergie. Il sentait que ses frictions étaient adoucies par sa semence. Cela l'excita encore plus. Il finit de besogner son homme dans un râle d'épuisement. Il s'effondra à nouveau sur Harry._

- Tu veux ma mort mon cœur ! _Dit-il dans un souffle_.

_Harry ne répondait pas, il avait les yeux fermés apparemment pris dans les derniers affres de plaisir. Drago finit par se retirer de l'antre bouillant en gardant son homme dans ses bras. Il baissa les yeux et vit Harry étaler de ses deux mains, avec un sourire empreint de luxure, sa semence sur leurs deux ventres._

- Petit cochon à quoi tu joues avec ton sperme ! _Demanda-t-il ébahi_.

vJe ne sais pas ! J'avais pensé sur le coup que je devais le faire !

- Tu es fou mon cœur ! _Répondit Drago en jetant un sort de nettoyage sur leur corps respectif_.

- Je crois, oui ! _Gloussa Harry encore embrumé par le plaisir_.

- Bien, Harry ! Maintenant tu dois tenir ton pari !

- Mon pari ? Quel pari ?

- Tu as oublié ? Oh petite tête sans cervelle ! Nous avions parié que si tu devenais mon amant, je pourrais te demander ce que je veux sans que tu puisses refuser !

- Sale serpentard ! Tu comptes me demander quelle saloperie !

- Harry, Harry ! Ne t'affole pas !

- Je me méfie !

- Je ne t'ai pas assez prouvé que je t'aime ?

- Alors que veux-tu ?

- Je veux… que tu m'épouses !

_Harry se redressa dans le lit et regarda Drago. Ce dernier était dans l'attente d'une réponse même si ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et ouvrit la bouche en bégayant des mots incompréhensibles._

- Tes hormones te travaillent encore mon ange ? _Interrogea un Drago souriant_.

- Idiot ! _Répondit Harry en laissant couler ses larmes_. Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon ange ! Donc tu ne refuses pas, hein ? Tu n'en as pas le droit !

- Oui ! Et pour être sûr que je ne puisse pas refuser, si on refaisait l'amour ?

_A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il se jeta sur les lèvres de Drago._


	15. Epilogue

**Chapitre 15 : Epilogue**

_Il y a peu de choses qui puissent marquer les sorciers. Ils ont tout vu, sont capables de tout voir. Leur histoire est tellement émaillée d'événements extraordinaires qu'il leur est difficile de s'étonner._

_Néanmoins, un événement de taille frappa leur imagination. Il les frappa de cette façon car il réunissait une somme folle de spécificités. Ainsi, c'était le premier mariage homosexuel sorcier. En effet, Hermione Granger avait obtenu du Ministère une loi abrogeant toutes les discriminations foisonnant dans les textes du Monde Sorcier. Ainsi avait-on déjà vu un mariage entre un gobelin et une elfe de maison, entre un loup-garou et une vélane, et même entre un centaure et une humaine._

_C'était, comme d'aucuns disaient, le mariage du siècle ; d'autres allèrent jusqu'à l'appeler "Le Mariage du Millénaire". Il faut dire qu'il unissait un ancien Gryffondor avec un ancien Serpentard, un presque serviteur du Lord Noir avec le Survivant. Et oui, c'était le mariage de Harry Potter avec le père de son premier enfant, Drago Malefoy. Et le plus extraordinaire fut sans conteste que les deux hommes étaient simultanément enceints l'un de l'autre._

_L'anecdote mérite d'être contée. En effet, le survivant avait demandé à son amant de porter leur prochain enfant et avait fait stocker et préparer son sperme dans ce but. Le seul problème fut que ses organes génitaux souffraient de "fluctuations". Ainsi, très régulièrement, son vagin et son utérus, mais aussi des ovaires, faisaient leur réapparition. Ainsi, un soir, ou plutôt une nuit, alors qu'ils étaient partis pour une nuit de sexe torride, Drago eut la surprise de voir une vulve sous son nez alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une fellation à son homme. Il s'allongea alors sur lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille : "Je suis irrévocablement gay, mais j'aimerais bien essayer cela ! »_

- Quoi ? _S'étonna Harry qui n'avait pas ressenti la transformation_.

- Tu as tes organes féminins !

- Oh non ! Et... tu veux entrer là-dedans ?

- Oui, tester au moins une fois... et puis c'est ton vagin ! Pas celui d'une femme ! C'est ton corps musclé que je sens sous mes mains.

- Ok, ok mais seulement ce soir ! De toute façon, mon cher et tendre Drago...

- Oui ??

- Demain, c'est toi qui auras un vagin !

- C'est vrai ! Alors, je peux te faire l'amour par là ?

- Oui, faut-il que je t'aime !"

_C'est ainsi que fut conçu le troisième enfant de Harry Potter, le plus naturellement du monde, en faisant l'amour. Il va sans dire que dès sa conception l'embryon bloqua toute possibilité au Sauveur de reprendre son sexe initial qui revint heureusement et définitivement après l'accouchement. Le lendemain, Drago Malefoy subissait transformation et insémination, et entrait dans le protocole avec toutes les potions à boire._

_Quand ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient enceints à seulement un jour d'intervalle, ils se jurèrent que quatre enfants suffisaient amplement à leur bonheur._

_Comme un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul, comme les malheurs d'ailleurs, le procès contre Lucius Malefoy vit sa défaite complète. Il repartait à Azkhaban. Sa fortune et tous ses biens lui avaient été confisqués, réattribués aux "héritiers" Malefoy, et gérés par Drago lui-même. Ce dernier aurait bien aimé aller vivre au manoir, mais Harry s'obstinait à dire qu'un lieu aussi chargé en magie noire était néfaste pour des enfants._

_Ils vendirent le maudit manoir et s'en achetèrent un de plus petite taille. C'est dans celui-ci qu'ils organisèrent le "mariage du siècle". Et ce fut enceints de plus de quatre mois que leurs proches les regardèrent s'approcher de l'autel. Ils étaient tous les deux habillés de robes noires. L'or et l'argent en agrémentaient, par de magnifiques arabesques, les manches, les cols et l'ourlet du bas. On pouvait lire sur leurs visages un bonheur sans pareil, allié à une sérénité qu'on leur enviait._

_Toute l'assemblée et les mariés eurent l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. Il n'y eut pas l'ombre d'un conflit quelconque. La nature se prêtait aussi au jeu. Des pétales de cerisier voletaient dans les airs ainsi que des papillons multicolores. Les jumeaux évoluaient au milieu des invités en effectuant leurs premiers pas et ravissaient les adultes par leur beauté et leur grâce. La "célèbre" Rita Skeeter n'eut pas un mot malheureux dans son article. D'aucuns disaient que le mariage avait dû bénéficier d'un sort combinant un « oubliette » et un « félicité »…………_

- MAIS !!

- Oui, mon chéri ?

- C'est pas comme ça que cela s'est passé !

- Ah oui ? Tu y étais peut-être ?

- Ben euh, oui !

- Tu n'avais pas un an !

- Sauf que tata Hermione, et ben, elle m'a montré dans sa pensine…

- Elle a osé faire cela ! _S'indigna Drago_.

- Même que tonton Ron et tonton Blaise étaient si saouls qu'ils se sont battus comme des chiffonniers a dit tata Hermione… _Jubila le petit James qui avait sept ans._

- Et puis papa a même vomi sur la table à cause d'Albus Severus ! _Rigola Narcissa._

- Tu t'es fait moucher mon amour ! _Hoqueta Harry accoté à la porte de la chambre de ses aînés._

- Tu te rends compte, j'essaie de leur raconter une belle histoire pour qu'ils dorment et ils la critiquent !

- Ce sont des Malefoy, mon amour ! Ils ont ton esprit critique et incisif !

- Ce sont aussi des Potter et de toi c'est l'insolence et l'irrespect dont ils tiennent !

- Ehhh !

- Mon ange, on ne va pas se disputer pour ces petits monstres !

- C'est de mes enfants dont tu parles !

- Oui ! Et tes enfants ont intérêt à dormir sans faire d'histoire, ce soir, hein ?

- Oui ! Père !

- Bon… Harry… en parlant d'hier soir… nous n'avons pas été "interrompus" ?

_Tout en disant ces mots, il ferma la porte des jumeaux et entraîna son époux vers leur propre chambre. Il commença alors à parsemer de baisers le visage et le cou de son mari. Arrivés sur le lit, Drago tint alors la gageure de trois orgasmes qu'il avait promis la veille à Harry. Plus tard, ce dernier se leva et regarda la lune par la fenêtre. Il lui revint alors à l'esprit ce film "Hook" où Peter Pan avait enfin ce qu'il cherchait ! Oui, Harry Potter n'avait jamais pu appeler ainsi James Potter, premier du nom, mais il était ravi car quatre merveilleux enfants faisaient résonner dans leur maison ce vocable qui lui était si cher : Papa !_

**FIN**


End file.
